How Camp Rock Changed My Life
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: Mitchie has returned from Camp Rock. What lies ahead for her new found popularity? Can she keep up her friendships with everyone she met at camp, or will she ditch them in favor of the kids at her school? How about her relationship with a certain Shane?
1. Say Goodbye to Camp Rock

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney.**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Tess Tyler glanced around her cabin one more time before closing the screen door gently. Her last two bags were in her hands, the other five... or, twelve, really, were already in the limo. She slowly descended the wooden steps, her mind racing.

Final Jam was last night, and she could still feel that knot in her stomach from when she had completely bombed her performance. The look on her mother's face had shown more than enough disappointment for one lifetime. Tess felt sick. Losing to Margaret? Not something she had been planning on. Who knew she was _that _talented. _Not me, _Tess thought guiltily. She had been so focused winning, she didn't pay her friends any attention.

Tess walked the narrow dirt path to the front of the camp. Only a few cars were left waiting. The bus, which had left earlier that morning, had been filled with plenty of laughing and joking. Tess silently wished she had been on the bus, instead of her limo, with no one but Pete, her driver, to keep her company on the four hour drive home.

"All set, Miss Tyler?" Pete asked with a tip of his hat. Tess threw her bags in the open trunk and slid into the seat, with out so much as a glance at her middle-aged driver. Pete closed the door and the trunk, then proceeded to the driver's seat. Tess leaned her head against the cool window. As Pete pulled out of the dirt driveway, Tess caught sight of Mitchie and her mother loading the catering van. Tess reached forward and knocked rapidly on the glass partition separating Tess from Pete. Pete braked and lowered the partition.

"Yes, Miss Tyler?" Pete asked, his crow's feet wrinkles stretching around his eyes as he gave his friendly smile.

Tess swallowed, her throat still scratching from crying so much. "Um, can I have a moment to say goodbye to someone?"

Pete nodded. "Of course. I'll be here," Pete said with a laugh. He unlocked the doors and Tess jumped out. She smoothed her lilac colored dress and tucked her blond hair behind her ears. She took a deep breath and walked around the back of the limo. She put on a smile and approached Mitchie and her mother.

Mrs. Torres cast a glance at Mitchie before half-heartedly smiling at Tess. "Hello, Tess. I thought you would have already left by now."

Tess shrugged. "What can I say? After almost three months of this place, you sort of get attached, you know?" Mrs. Torres turned to Mitchie.

"Sweetie, I have to go get the last of the supplies. I'll be back in a minute." Mitchie nodded and Connie went back into the mess hall, leaving her alone with Tess.

Tess sensed the uncomfortable situation. She cleared her throat. "So, Mitchie, you really did a great job at Final Jam. You should have won," Tess said, and she really meant. Mitchie _was _great and she deserved the attention that Tess had craved for so long.

Mitchie gave a small smile. "Thanks. I think Margaret was amazing, though. She really deserved to win. I didn't," Mitchie admitted awkwardly, running her fingers through her dark hair. "I spent the whole summer lying to everyone."

"You wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been such a jerk," Tess reminded her. "I guess I was kind of pressuring you, in a way."

"Yeah, you are kind of intimidating," Mitchie giggled. Tess smiled in agreement. The two stood for another minute until Connie came back outside, trying to balance seven boxes of kitchen utensils in one hand and a container of left over CD-shaped cookies in the other.

Tess ran forward to help her. "Do you guys need some help?" Tess offered, taking one of the boxes from Connie. Mitchie took another and used her free hand to open the back of the catering truck.

Connie piled the boxes in the last possible amount of empty space and pulled the door down. "We're all set, actually," Connie said, giving a small, pinched smile. She still hadn't forgiven Tess for framing her daughter for the whole charm bracelet thing.

Tess' smile fell. "Oh. Okay, well, I guess I'd better be going anyways. Thanks again for all the great food, Mrs. Torres. You could give my mother's personal chef a run for his money. You know, except for the whole carbs dilemma." Tess smiled and was relieved to see Mrs. Torres and Mitchie did as well. "Bye, Mitchie. Hopefully I'll see you next summer?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see." Mrs. Torres winked at her daughter to let her know that there was hope. Tess and Mitchie exchanged a somewhat awkward hug before Tess returned to her limo. Mitchie and her mother watched as the limo pulled away before getting into the catering truck.

"I still haven't forgiven that girl," Connie mumbled as she started the engine.

Mitchie stared at the camp sprawled out in front of the van. It seemed like it was only yesterday her parents announced she could go to Camp Rock. Who knew there was so much drama at music camp? Mitchie reached for her lyrics journal, in which she had scribbled all of her new friends' phone numbers on the back cover. She had promised to keep in touch with Caitlyn, Margaret, and Ella, and she had even snagged the Connect 3 members' personal cell numbers. Mitchie held the journal to her chest as they pulled out of Camp Rock.

* * *

**So, as you can see, this isn't a one shot. I am in the process of writing a whole bunch of stories right now, but I couldn't resist!! Reviews if you like?  
**

**Wish**


	2. Call Him Back?

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney.**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

"Caitlyn Gellar! Turn that racket off right now!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes but obliged by turning off her sound equipment. Patricia Gellar was in one of her famous moods again, and you do not wanna cross her when she's in a mood. Caitlyn learned that the hard way.

A familiar techno tune sounded from Caitlyn's bed. She stood up and flopped across her bed lazily and answered the cell phone in one smooth motion. "Hello?"

"Hey, Caitlyn! It's Mitchie!" she squealed from the other end of the line.

Caitlyn shot up, a huge smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, hey Mitchie! I thought you'd never call! It's been forever!"

Mitchie giggled, but sounded confused. "Caitlyn? It's been three days. That's not that long..."

"Oh, I know, but when you live in the Gellar household it can seem like years," Caitlyn laughed. "So what have you been up to?" Caitlyn rolled over onto her stomach and crossed her legs at her ankles.

"Mmm, not much. I've just been helping my mom a lot. You know, trying to get all of her catering stuff back where it all goes. School starts next week. When do you start?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn sighed. "I started today. Let's hope this year goes by as fast as the summer did, but somehow I doubt that will happen."

"Yeah," Mitchie agreed, "That's probably not likely. I'm just anxious to get back to Camp Rock next summer."

Caitlyn furrowed her brow. "Next year? Does that mean your mom is letting you come back to camp?" Caitlyn bit her lip, hoping the answer was yes. She knew Tess had apologized and everything, but how could she know if Tess really meant it? It would be best to have some back up. Just in case.

Mitchie nodded, but then remembered Caitlyn couldn't see her on the phone. "Yeah! She told me last night that Camp Rock hired Connie's Catering for at least five more summers!"

"That's so great!" Caitlyn squealed, glad that she wouldn't be facing Tess alone next year... again. It seems like as long as she could remember, Tess had always been the person causing all of her misery. Well, besides her mother, of course.

"Yeah, I know! I can't wait to go back and hopefully not spend as much time trying to be somebody else. I wasted so much time trying to fit in that I didn't realize how much fun I could have had." Mitchie sighed deeply and Caitlyn could feel her sadness. Caitlyn wanted to say something, but she wasn't any good at comforting people. Everything she says just comes out wrong.

"So, are you going to call our favorite rebel-without-a-cause-turned-sweetheart anytime soon?" Caitlyn asked with grin.

Mitchie's eyes brightned; she was grateful for a change of subject. "How did you know that I have his phone number?" Mitchie laughed, embarrassed.

"Well, it's kinda obvious, dontcha think? I mean, with that whole unexpected duet at Final Jam?" Caitlyn paused. "And, when I wrote my phone number on the back of your lyrics journal, I kinda, maybe, saw a number with a heart drawn around it," Caitlyn admitted with a laugh.

Mitchie giggled. "Yeah, I do have Connect 3's numbers. I haven't really decided if I want to call Shane yet, though," Mitchie's voice trailed off.

"Why not? He's gorgeous, talented, and surprisingly sweet. What's there to be undecided about?"

Mitchie sighed, not knowing how to explain. "I just don't know if the connection I feel between us is the real thing, or if Shane was just, you know... playing me or something. I mean, I did that to him, unintentionally, but maybe he feels like he needs to give some payback or something."

"Mitchie. Trust me. Shane Gray is _not _playing you. I think what you guys have is the real deal, and you should do something about it before he moves on," Caitlyn prodded, trying not to sound too bossy.

_"Mitchie!" _Caitlyn heard a faint and familiar voice on Mitchie's end of the line.

"Cait? I gotta go, my mom's calling me. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, Mitchie, but remember what I said. You should call Shane," Caitlyn advised.

Mitchie nodded. "Okay, I will, I promise. Bye!" Mitchie pressed _END _on her cordless phone and threw it onto her bed. She followed her mother's voice down the hallway and into the kitchen. Connie was kneeling by the cupboard next to the dish washer, holding stacks of plastic containers in both arms.

"Sweetie, can you grab the frying pan out of this cabinet? I had to pull everything out to get to it and I don't want to set all this on the floor and have to wash them again," Mrs. Torres said, gesturing to the containers.

"Sure," Mitchie said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out the frying pan. She set it on the counter and then helped her mother put all of the containers back in the cupboard.

"Thanks, honey." Mrs. Torres wiped her hands on the back of her jeans and stood up. "So, was that Caitlyn you were talking to?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, I was just telling her about the deal you made with Brown about catering the camp's food. She's super psyched that I'll be going back to Camp Rock next summer."

"I also seem to have heard you talking about Shane Gray?" Connie said, smiling as she used a rag to wipe off the counter. She knew all about the relationship the two developed over the summer. Working at a camp of three hundred kids, you tend to hear a lot of gossip.

Mitchie blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yes, we were talking about Shane. Caitlyn thinks I should call him, but, I don't know..."

"Why wouldn't you?" Connie asked, with out so much as blinking. "You two seemed to hit it off at camp, and I think he really likes you."

"_Mo-om_!" Mitchie blushed even more. She giggled nervously and turned away.

"What? I know you like him, so what's the problem?"

Mitchie shrugged. _Truthfully? I'm worried that Shane doesn't really like me and he gave me his number just to be nice. I mean, he has my number too, so why should I call him first? I don't want to look too eager or anything. _"I don't know," Mitchie said simply.

"Well, you should call him back before he gets the wrong idea," Connie said lightly, pouring some rice in a pot on the stove.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "Call him _back? _Mom, I haven't spoken to Shane for three days."

Connie stirred the pot. "You're father forgot to tell you, didn't he?"

"Uhh, yeah! Obviously," Mitchie's heart began to beat faster. _Shane called for me! Shane called for me... and I wasn't here. Great. _"When did he call?"

"Yesterday, while you were walking Mrs. Miller's dog. I was leaving for the store and your father answered the phone. I heard him say "Shane" and I figured he'd let you know that he called when you got back," Connie shrugged. "Sweetie, don't get too mad at your father about this. You know how swamped he is at the store these days. It must have just slipped his mind."

"I know," Mitchie sighed. "I just don't want to call him back and not have any idea what he wanted in the first place."

"Well," Connie began, "You'll never know unless you call him. You'll want to do that soon, by the way. We're leaving for Grandma's tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Mitchie nodded. She left the kitchen and went back to her room. _This is just great. A cute, sweet, famous rock star called my house and I wasn't even here for it. What if he was calling to tell me something important, like he was leaving for Hawaii and he only had ten minutes before his plane left and he won't be back for three months? "_Okay, not likely, but still," Mitchie told herself. She reached for the phone, but she still couldn't make up her whether to call him or not...

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I was so surprised. I know it's not exciting yet, but it will be soon, I promise!**

**Wish**


	3. All Alone

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney.**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Shane and Nate sat on their huge expensive sofa, strumming the chords to "Gotta Find You". Connect 3, along with their label, decided it would be their next single, after "Play My Music" hits the airwaves.

"Dudes. This is _excellent!" _Nate exclaimed, slipping his guitar pick into his pocket and leaning his guitar against the arm of the sofa. "We're gonna have enough songs for an album in, like, three days!"

"Yeah," Jason agreed from his spot at the long glass table that was hardly used for eating. He flipped his laptop closed. "After Shane records that duet with Margaret, we'll be, like, halfway there..." Jason's face fell. "Wait, which means... we'll be halfway _not _there."

Shane and Nate exchanged a knowing look. How Jason had ever passed high school, they may never know.

Jason sensed their superior feelings. He knew they never took him seriously. He also knew they probably never would. He opened his laptop again, but couldn't shake the feeling. To ease the tension, he grinned. "Hey, you never made me a birdhouse!"

Shane rolled his eyes but smiled. "Jason, I told you: you can _buy _a birdhouse off the internet if you really want one _that _badly." He shook his head and stood up from the couch to stretch.

"Yes, but it's not the same. Why would I want a birdhouse made by some random person I don't even know when I _could _have had one made by my best friend Shane?" Jason asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Anyways!" Nate interrupted, "Have you heard from Mitchie yet?" he asked Shane, walking into the kitchen to grab and energy drink.

Shane groaned, falling back onto the couch. "No! I hope what I asked her dad to tell her didn't freak her out or anything."

Jason glanced at Shane over the top of his computer. "Maybe her dad forgot to tell her or something?"

Nate returned from the kitchen, slurping his energy drink loudly. He scoffed. "Pssh, right. Like an ordinary guy gets a call from _Shane Gray _and forgets about it? I don't think so." Nate grinned at Shane.

Shane knew Nate was mocking him, because at the beginning of the summer, that's exactly how Shane thought of himself. Better than everyone else. And then he met Mitchie. She had taught him about the things in life that actually matter.

"Haa," Jason laughed. "He got you, man!"

"Oh, go back to Googling birdhouses," Shane snapped.

Jason lowered his eyes back to the computer screen. _How did he know?_

* * *

Tess paced the hallway in front of her mother's bedroom impatiently. _Seven o'clock on a Saturday morning and mom's not even up yet? _Tess sighed. She had been woken up by a strange tickling sensation on her forehead, which turned out to be a sticky not planted by Stella, her mother's twenty- something, not-as-funny-as-she-thinks-she-is personal assistant.

The note had instructed Tess to be waiting outside her mother's bedroom at seven am sharp for a 'chat', Tess knew what was coming: a speech from her mother to remind her about how disappointed and embarrassed she was about the whole Final Jam fiasco.

_Mitchie's got it made. _Tess slid down the wall across from the bedroom door. _She's got the kind of mother who doesn't care what happens as long as you try. _Tess furrowed her brow. "What am I thinking?" she muttered. "If Connie Torres was my mom I'd have been the geek washing dishes at Camp Rock this summer."

A pair of light blue satin slippers stood in front of Tess. She looked up and saw her mother looming overhead with a stern look on her face. "Tessa, get up."

Tess cringed and stood up. _Tessa. _She hated that name. It sounded so childish. When she was ten she dropped the last letter to try and sound older and more mature. Now, whenever TJ gets mad, the _A _gets tacked right back on.

"Tessa, I'm sure I don't need to inform you of my embarrassment and disappointment regarding your camp performance," TJ began, placing her hands on her hips.

_Called it, _Tess thought, feeling smug. Then she saw her mother's face. She was _not_ kidding around. TJ's lips were pursed and her eyes were fiery. Tess bit the inside of her cheek to brace herself for any insults or punishments coming her way. Stella was hovering behind TJ, typing into her Palm Pilot, almost as if she was unaware of the drama happening in front of her.

"Now, I'm leaving in a few hours to go to Paris with Marc. We'll be gone for two weeks so you'll have to get to school on your own, feed yourself, anything else that needs to be done. Despite your pitiful attempt at a solo, I believe you can do this." TJ ran her fingers through her messy blond hair. It was only in the mornings that TJ Tyler could be found looking like a normal mother. No heavy make up, outrageously expensive outfits that were only worn once or twice, perfectly highlighted hair that was always styled precisely by Dominic at the salon. It was in the mornings that Tess found her mother the most beautiful.

"Wait," Tess said, confused. "You and Marc are leaving _today? _For _two weeks_? And you didn't tell me?" Tess silently begged the stinging tears behind her eyes not to fall.

TJ rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're what? Fifteen? I didn't think you would care. When I was your age I was grateful to get the house to myself. Anyways. I need to get to the spa and I'm leaving straight from there," TJ turned toward Stella, who was still staring into her Palm Pilot. "Come, Stella. Paris awaits." TJ snapped her fingers and Stella followed like a dog obeying her owner.

Tess shook her head in disbelief as TJ and Stella hurried down the hall. "Bye, Mom. See you in two weeks," Tess muttered as she used the sleeve of her new sweater to wipe the tears trickling down her cheek.

* * *

"Coming, Mitchie?" Connie called. She was standing in the doorway, two duffel bags swung over her shoulders. "Dad's waiting for us in the car! We gotta get to grandma's before dark!"

"Be there in a minute! I need to call somebody really quick, okay?" Mitchie grabbed the phone off her nightstand and dialed with out waiting for her mother's response. Mitchie's heart began beating faster as she waited for it to stop ringing.

"Hello?"

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Hi, Shane? It's Mitchie."

* * *

**I am so amazed at how many reviews I get from you guys. You all rock hardcore, haha. Hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it.**

**Wish**


	4. Shane and Mitchie Make Some Plans! :D

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney.**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

"Mitchie!" Shane's eyes widened as he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Hey!" Shane's heart started beating faster and faster. He glanced at Jason and Nate out of the corner of his eye. They were watching their flat screen with the volume turned way up, so Shane was sure they hadn't heard him greet Mitchie. _Thank God! They'd be all up in my grills trying to listen! _Shane rolled his eyes. His thoughts make no sense when he's nervous.

"So I'm sorry it took so long for me to call back, but my dad never told me you called. He's been really busy lately so I guess he's a little overwhelmed. Anyway, what did you want?" Mitchie asked, shutting her eyes tightly, mad at herself for sounding so stupid.

Shane successfully left the living room with out drawing attention to himself and walked out onto the back deck over looking the pool. "Oh, well, I actually wanted to ask you something," Shane said, squinting in the sunlight. _Why does talking to Mitchie make me so nervous and stupid? _"I, well, they guys and I, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come out to our place for a few days. We were thinking about inviting Caitlyn and Margaret along too, so you know, it'll be like a group thing," Shane lied, biting his lip. _Ok, so that wasn't the original plan, but now that I think about it, inviting them along would probably be a good idea. _

Mitchie's grin widened. "Omigosh, that would be so great, Shane, thanks for inviting me." Mitchie heard her mom calling her again and her heart sank. "Except..."

Shane's hopeful smile vanished. "Except what?" he asked nervously. _Why did I have to ask her that? She's probably all creeped out now. I bet she thinks I'm a stalker or a freak or..._

"Well, I'm supposed to be leaving or my grandmother's house, like, right now. We're staying there for three days," Mitchie explained, feeling a little guilty about wanting to go to Shane's instead of her grandmother's.

_Or maybe she has plans, _Shane concluded, glad that she wasn't weirded out. "Oh, that's cool, how about when you get back?"

"I start school the day after we come home," Mitchie told him, wishing she could find a way to get out of it. _I would skip, but for some reason, the school gets mad when you don't show up._

Shane nodded slightly. "That's ok, Mitchie, maybe some other time, ok?" Shane pounded his fist against the deck railing angrily. He had wanted to see her so bad...

"Yeah," Mitchie echoed, "Some other time. Hey, well I gotta go, my parents are, like, freaking out because I was supposed to be in the car ten minutes ago. So, umm," Mitchie said, biting her lip nervously, "Do you think that maybe I could call you some time while I'm at my grandma's? I mean, she's great and all, but after a few hours, making puzzles and watching game shows can get a little boring," Mitchie giggled.

Shane laughed. "Sure, I'd love to hear from you. Have fun watching those game shows," Shane teased.

"I'll try," Mitchie replied. "Bye!" Mitchie held her breath as she hung up the phone. Then she let it out with a squeal. "Shane Gray says he'd love to hear from me!" Mitchie sang. Her father honked the horn impatiently and Mitchie grabbed her suitcase, humming "This is Me" as she ran outside.

* * *

Tess pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial number three. Number one is her mother, and number two is Pete, her driver, so she'd always be able to get a ride when she needs one. Number three is Peggy, and even though they live in separate states, Tess feels like Peggy is the closest person to a friend she has.

After a few rings, Peggy's voicemail clicked on. _"Hey hey, it's Peggy! There's a beep coming and I hope you know what to do!" _Tess sighed, rolling her eyes. _She follows me around like a lost puppy every year at camp but when I actually need her she's nowhere to be found. Figures. Okay, so that isn't exactly fair. I kind of _force _her to follow me around. _

_Beep. _"Hey Peggy, it's Tess. I'm just calling to see what you're up to. I'm bored, so I wanted to see if maybe we could hang out sometime soon. I could probably snag my mom's other private jet--she's using one right now to fly to Paris with boyfriend of the month, Marc-- to go somewhere fun. Let me know, kay?" Tess was just about to snap her phone shut when she had a thought. "Oh, and congratulations again about winning Final Jam. You were great. Talk to you later."

She threw her cell on the couch and flipped on Hot Tunes. An image of Shane, Nate, and Jason filled the screen. Tess felt a sharp pain in her stomach. They reminded her of Camp Rock. It also reminded her of how much she wanted to be back at Camp Rock. _It feels more like home to me than my actual house does. _

* * *

**Mmk, so this one's a shorty! I hope you don't mind too much :D I love all these reviews you guys! Oh, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, a lot of you seemed to hate it. Literally. I got some hate reviews... Oh well, I guess I can't please everybody. Just out of curiosity, who actually likes cliffys? I love writing them and I would like to put some more in the story but I won't if so many of you don't like them. Thnx :D  
**

**Wish**


	5. To Grandmother's House We Go

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney.**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Mitchie jumped into the Torres family van, smiling as if she had just won the lottery. "Kay, let's go!"

Connie smiled into the rear view mirror. "Were you just talking to Shane?" Connie shook her head as her husband pulled out of the driveway. "I can see that grin, missy."

"Yeah, I was talking to Shane," Mitchie admitted, buckling her seat belt. Her heart was still beating a million miles a minute. It was like when she talked to Shane, she automatically felt, like, ten times better.

Mr. Torres' forehead wrinkled. "Oh my, Shane? Mitchie, I forgot to tell you he called while you were walking Mrs. Miller's dog, didn't I?"

Connie shot Mitchie another look in the mirror. "Oh, no, Dad, you told me. Right when I walked in the door." Mitchie lied, biting her lip. Connie gave Mitchie a quick thumbs-up so her husband couldn't see.

"I did? Hm," Mr. Torres nodded, as if proud of himself for remembering. With expanding the hardware store and trying to fix up the garage, it seems like he can barely think about anything else.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Mitchie leaned forward and rested her head on her mother's seat. "So, mom, Shane and I were talking and he asked if I could over to his place sometime. Margaret and Caitlyn and Nate and Jason would be there too, so it'll be like a group hang out or something," Mitchie explained, nearly repeating exactly what Shane had told her.

Connie and Mr. Torres exchanged a glance. "I don't know, Mitchie. What do you think, Richard?" Mr. Torres sighed deeply.

"I think my little girl is too young to be going over to boys' houses," Richard smiled, though his eyes looked sad. "It makes me feel old."

Mitchie smiled at her father. "Dad, it would be with other girls too, so it's not like me and Shane would be alone or anything," Mitchie tried to explain hurriedly, before they could say no.

"Yes, but I'm sure the boys don't live with their parents, either, Mitchie. So then it would be six teenagers all by themselves? That doesn't sound like such a great idea to me," Connie said with a shake of her head. "Besides, when would you go? School starts up again the day after we get back from Grandma's."

"See, this is what weekends are for," Mitchie tried to convince her parents. _I will literally _scream_ if they say no._ "I could get there on a Friday after school and come back on a Sunday night."

Connie directed her husband to take the next exit off the highway before turning around to look at Mitchie. "Sweetie, I don't know. Can we talk about this when we get home from Grandma's?"

Mitchie sighed and leaned her head against the window. "Sure," she muttered.

* * *

"Wanna come play Marco Polo with me?" Jason asked Nate, who was laying on the couch watching TV. Nate shook his head. "Aww, come on, Nate! We haven't played Marco Polo in years!"

"Yeah," Nate said, sitting up. "There's a reason for that. We're not kids anymore," Nate said with a shrug. He stood up and clapped Jason on his back. "I'm going to go order some Chinese food. You want anything?"

Jason sighed. "Get me some sweet and sour chicken. And somebody to play Marco Polo with," he added, feeling stupid standing in the living room in his bright green swim trunks.

"I'll ask the delivery guy when he gets here," Nate joked. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the best Chinese restaurant. "Shane's in the kitchen. Go see if you can convince him to play with you."

Jason went into the kitchen to find Shane. Well, he found Shane's body at least. His head was in the fridge. "Dude. What are you doing?"

Shane pulled his head out of the fridge long enough to acknowledge Jason, then he went right back in. "Looking for something decent to eat. When did we tell the housekeeper she could go on vacation, anyway?"

"Nate's ordering Chinese right now," Jason told him. "While we're waiting for it to get here, you wanna go play Marco Polo with me?" He asked hopefully.

Shane slammed the fridge door. "No." He left Jason alone in the kitchen.

"Well then!" Jason snapped moodily. "I'll just have to go play against myself. I hope I can win, because that will be kind of embarrassing if I don't."

* * *

"Hang on, Ella. I just got a voicemail," Margaret said. Ella nodded and flopped onto Margaret's huge king sized bed. She grabbed a gossip magazine that was on the nightstand and began to flip through it.

Margaret listened to the message. "Ugh." She threw her phone on the bed sat down.

"Who was it, Peggy?" Ella asked. She still wasn't used to calling her Margaret yet, because she had called her Peggy for as long as she could remember.

"Tess Tyler. She was all like, 'Oh, let's go somewhere on my second private jet, blah blah blah, and by the way, great job in Final Jam'. She sounded all pathetic and lonely." Margaret said with a laugh.

"Are we ever gonna forgive her? I mean, I know she treated us like crap, but I feel kind of bad for her, you know? If my mother was like her's, I'd probably act like a snob all the time, too," Ella said reasonably. "It just seems like we should be the better persons, or I mean, people, or whatever."

Margaret grinned at her friend. "And just think: it was only a few short months ago you had a huge dilemma over nail polish. And now you sound like a lawyer or something"

Ella shrugged, smiling lightly. "Hey, I can be smart when I wanna be."

* * *

"We're here," Richard Torres announced as the van pulled into the driveway.

"Finally," Mitchie groaned. "The drive seems to get longer and longer every year." She hopped out of the van and started to unload their bags from the back.

"Just be glad you don't have to drive it, Kiddo," Richard said playfully as he helped Mitchie pull all of the suitcases out.

Mitchie grinned. "I could, you know. I'm old enough!"

"Don't do this to me, Mitch. I don't want to be old enough to have a teenage daughter," Richard said as he slammed the the door closed.

"Well, you've got one," Mitchie reminded him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, strange ending for the chapter, but I had something else planned until you guys said you don't like cliffys. I guess I'll have to save it for the beginning of the next chapter. :D And then it won't be a cliffy, but still. Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. I can't believe I got 100 for only 4 chapters. You guys are the best!!**

**Wish**


	6. The Deal

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Mitchie hauled her suitcase up the front walk to her grandmother's house, leaving her parents to unload the rest of their things. Mitchie stared up at the old brick cottage, a small smile forming on her lips. The house brought back so many memories, like planting the tulips in the flower boxes on the windows. Mitchie remembered doing that with her grandmother when Mitchie was seven or eight, over a weekend when her parents were at a friend's wedding. And, not that Mitchie could remember, but her mother told her she had taken her first steps in the living room. It was a tradition to come here every year at the end of the summer.

A white piece of paper was stuck between the storm door and the wooden front door. Mitchie called over her shoulder to her parents. "Mom, Dad! There's a note on the door," Mitchie left her suitcase on the front walk and ran to the door. She peeled the note out from between the two doors and began to read it loud enough for her parents to hear.

_Rich, Connie, and Mitchie--  
I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner, but I am on a ski trip with some of the gals from my book club. It was a spur of the moment thing, so I couldn't call you to let you know. I hope you will all forgive me, and I hope you decide to stay and make yourselves comfortable. There's plenty of food in the fridge and my special peanut butter fudge is on the counter. I won't be home until after you leave, but feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves.  
All my love,  
Grandma Elaine_

Connie groaned and dropped her bag to the ground. "We drove all this way for _nothing_? Richard, I swear your mother has the common sense of a two year old! Who leaves on a ski trip when they company is coming?"

"Honestly, Connie, you think I understand my mother's logic?" Richard shook his head and ran his hand through his thinning dark hair.

"Grandma can ski?" Mitchie asked, scrunching up her nose. "I mean, a sixty-nine year old woman on a bunny slope? Not something I can imagine," Mitchie laughed. "Or _want _to," Mitchie added with grin.

"Well, I'm glad you find this funny, Mitchie. We just spent three hours driving here and now Grandma's not even here," Connie threw her hands in the air. "Well, I guess we better stay at least one night. It would be silly to have wasted all of that gas just to go right back home again."

Mitchie shrugged and grabbed her suitcase again. "I'll be inside," she told her parents. The door squeaked as she opened it, and, surely enough, the scent of Grandma Elaine's special recipe peanut butter fudge greeted Mitchie's nose as she stepped inside. The house was exactly as she had remembered it. The wooden floors, the peach colored walls, the old, flowered furniture. Mitchie dumped her suitcase on the couch and went into the kitchen to cut herself a piece of fudge. _Now that there is really no reason for me to be here anymore, maybe I can convince Mom and Dad to let me go to the guys' house for these last few days of freedom before school starts again._

* * *

Margaret dug her spoon into the carton of chocolate ice cream for the third time. "Jeez, Ella, it's not that hard of a decision. You've been starting at the cartons for, like, the past five minutes."

Ella's eyes wandered over the four containers of ice cream. 'I know, I know, but I just want to make sure I make the right choice. Chocolate, vanilla, cookie dough, or mint chocolate chip..."

Margaret heard her phone ringing from the living room. "Well, I'll go answer my phone while you try to figure it out," Margaret laughed, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream with her. She glanced at the outside of her phone before answering, but she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Margaret? Hey, it's Shane Gray," Shane said.

"Omigosh, hi Shane! What's up?" Margaret asked excitedly. _Never in a million years would I have thought that_ Shane Gray _would be calling me_! Me!

Shane laughed at her obvious excitement. "Well, the guys and I are kind of rounding up all of our friends from camp. We're trying to get together for a group hang at our house. You know, an end of summer bash. I was calling to see if maybe you wanted to come? And then we can set up a date for our recording session," Shane added, to let her know he hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah, of course I want to come. That would be great! Who all are you guys inviting?" She asked, shoving her spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Well," Shane began, "There's you, Caitlyn, Ella, and Mithchie, plus me and Nate and Jason," Shane said, hoping it didn't sound like a lame party to Margaret.

"Sounds fun! You know, Ella's at my house right now, contemplating her ice cram choice, so if you want me to ask her, I could," Margaret said as she began to walk to the kitchen.

"Okay, great, and I need your guys' help, too," Shane said quietly. "With two things, actually."

* * *

Tess flung herself across the sunbathing chair overlooking her in ground pool. She slathered on some SPF 50 and reached for her gossip magazine. _If no one wants to hang, that's cool. I just have my own fun. _

After an hour, Tess had finished the magazine and was tired of sitting around doing nothing. She decided to call it a day. _Nothing better than comfy PJs, a hot fudge sundae, and seventy four movie channels on the big screen._

Tess padded across the deck and opened the slider. The cool air conditioned room felt colder than usual. It could be just because no one else was there with her. Tess spent the next two hours watching some foreign movie her mother had always sung praises for. Tess wished she hadn't just wasted two hours watching it. With a glance at her cell phone, she decided that 7:00 at night was too early to go to bed. She speed dialed Pete and waited for him to answer.

"Pete, it's Tess. Do you think you could take me somewhere? I'll MapQuest the directions and have them ready for when you get here. Thanks, Pete." Tess flipped her phone shut and scribbled a note on her personal stationery. She printed out the directions to her destination and was waiting by the front door when Pete honked.

* * *

"Well, I'll give you one thing," Connie said with a smile, 'Your mother sure can make some good peanut butter fudge," she laughed. "Can't keep an appointment worth anything, but she can bake."

Mitchie nodded in agreement. She had already downed four pieces, but she couldn't stop herself from grabbing another. "Mom, Dad, I was wondering..." Mitchie started, not making direct eye contact with either of them. "Now that Grandma isn't even here, do I _really _even need to be here? I mean, I start school in, like, three days, and I really want to see Shane before I get too busy."

"Honey, I said it once and I'll say it again," Richard said, looking at his daughter sadly. "I don't like the idea of you hanging out at boys' houses. It seems to me like you haven't known this particular boy long enough to even know if he is a decent boy."

"But _Daddy! _I know Shane! He is a good, decent, polite boy who won't do anything stupid. He isn't like how the media portrays him at all," Mitchie said in her most convincing tone.

Connie exchanged a glance with Richard. "Rich, I have met this boy, you know. He seems all right to me," she said quietly.

Richard sighed deeply like he knew he was about to regret what he was going to say. "I'll tell you what. I have to go meet with an old friend tomorrow. I'll be there for a few hours. Your mother was planning on going down to the flea market downtown. After we have done those things, I will drive you to Shane's house and meet with him. If I find that he is a suitable young man for my daughter to be spending time with, and if I see with my own eyes that there _are _in fact other girls there, and that it will not be just you two alone, I will drop you off."

Mitchie's eyes sparkled. "Oh my gosh, than you Daddy! I am so happy that you are going to let me do this!" Mitchie wrapped her arms around her dad's neck in a grateful hug.

"Remember what I said, Mitchie. I said _if. _And that is a _big _if. This boy needs to be respectful and polite before I will even _think _about leaving you there."

"Got it," Mitchie said with a nod. _Best. Day. Ever._

* * *

**So, as you can see, it is just starting to get exciting. I am so glad you all like this story enough to give me so many reviews. You guys rock!**

**Wish**


	7. Connect 3's House

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

"How exactly are we gonna help you with this?" Ella asked, licking her spoonful of cookie dough ice cream. It had taken nearly half an hour, but she had finally made a decision.

"Yeah," Margaret put in, "I don't see how me and Ella can help." Margaret had hung up with Shane earlier, then called him back on her house line and three-wayed Ella on her cell so they could all join in on the conversation.

Shane sighed, already thinking that this would be harder than he originally thought it would be. "Well, here's the plan," Shane began.

* * *

Tess stared at the small house in front of her with a strange expression. _Okay, so Mitchie's family is poor, but this house is actually kind of cute... in a poor, small kind of way. I was expecting a run down one room cabin or something. _

Pete lowered the glass partition once they had stopped in the driveway. "Is this the place?" he asked, staring at Tess in the rear view mirror.

"I think so," Tess answered, hoping she was in the right place. She had just searched the internet for Connie's Catering, and found the website, which gave Connie's home address as their headquarters. Then, Tess entered the address on MapQuest, and voila. She just hadn't expected Mitchie to live so close.

Tess got out of her limo. Her mother hated it when Tess used the limo for everyday trips, and usually asked Pete to drive their Range Rover when the destination wasn't anything fancy. _But, _Tess thought, _what Mom doesn't know won't hurt her. _"I'll be back in a minute," Tess told Pete as she slammed the door. She walked up the driveway and approached the front door. She knocked, but no answer. _Where could she be? It's not like she has a social life or anything._

Tess knocked once more and sighed deeply. "I feel like such a loser," Tess muttered. "Standing on a porch at seven thirty at night, knocking on the door of someone I don't even particularly want to hang out with." She slid the note she had written earlier into the screen door. She had written it just in case, and it was a good thing she had.

"So who's house is this?" Pete asked as he started the engine once again. Tess slid onto the seat gracefully.

"No one important," Tess said quietly. She buckled her seat belt and waited patiently for Pete to start driving again. _Mitchie Torres is no one important, but I sure wish she was here._

* * *

"Jeez, Dad, can you drive any slower?" Mitchie asked sarcastically. "It's bad enough I had to wait all last night and basically all of today, and now you're driving so slow, a snail could pass us." She was in the front seat of the van, flipping the radio dial to find a good song. She grinned when she heard the DJ announce the new Connect 3 song.

_"Here is is, it's the song you girls have been waiting for! Connect 3's new single, Play My Music! The guys wrote this tune while staying at California's prestigious summer music camp, Camp Rock. Looks like the stay did help our favorite bad boy, Shane Gray. The word from the band's manager is that Shane returned a completely new person. Let's hope so! So here it is, Play My Music!"_

Richard glanced at Mitchie. "Bad boy? Mitch, I don't like the sound of this kid already."

"Dad, see, they said he returned from camp a 'completely new person'. Trust me, you'll love him," Mitchie said as she stared at the trees passing by her window. _I know I do. _

After about a forty five minute drive, Richard pulled up to a gigantic white mansion, gated by a black wrought iron fence. There was a booth outside the fence with a middle-aged man watching a small TV screen. He looked up to see the Torres van and signaled for Richard to roll down his window.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man asked in a bored voice. He seemed to be half asleep. Mitchie decided if she had to sit outside a rock band's house all day watching soap operas, she'd get bored too.

"Yes, this is the home of Connect 3, correct?" Richard asked. The man nodded while he yawned. "Well, I'm Richard Torres, and this is my daughter, Mitchie. Shane Gray invited her over."

"Sir, I get that all the time. You expect me to believe that?"

Mitchie's cheeks flushed. She hadn't realized that the guard might not believe her. She had never really thought about how many girls probably showed up here to crash the guys' parties or something. Mitchie exchanged a worried glance with her father. _Maybe I should have called Shane first o let him know I was coming today. But, he _did _invite me, so I mean, why shouldn't I be let in? He never specified _when.

A red light mounted on the wall inside the guard's cubicle flashed. He held up his pointer finger and pressed a button hidden from view. "This is Bernie."

"Yo, Bernie. It's Nate. Shane asked me to call you and let you know that you should put Mitchie Torres on the list. We don't know when she's coming, but, you know, just for when she does." Nate's voice was the perfect mix between deep and sweet and Mitchie loved the sound of it.

Bernie glanced back up at Richard and Mitchie. "That you?" he whispered, pointing absently toward Mitchie. She nodded furiously.

"Well, she and he father are here right now. Should I let them in?"

Mitchie heard a muffled noise, and then what sounded like Shane's voice. "She's here... right now?" Nate asked Bernie, his voice slightly louder than it was before.

"Mhm," Bernie replied. He sounded bored of this conversation already.

"Okay, well let them in, then. Thanks, Bern," Nate said quickly. The intercom clicked off and Bernie released the button he had been holding.

The gates pulled apart, revealing the huge mansion. The driveway was made of white concrete, and it looked like there were little jewels pressed into it. Mitchie was awed by the vastness of it all. She couldn't imagine living in such a fancy place. The van drove slowly up the drive and stopped in front of the huge house.

"Ready?" Richard asked as he shifted into park. Mitchie nodded. They left the van and walked up toward the house. "Are you nervous?" Richard whispered. "I'm kind of nervous. This house makes me feel... inadequate or something."

"Dad," Mitchie laughed. "Don't worry about it. All you have to do is meet Shane. Then you can go back to Grandma's where you will hopefully feel more... adequate... whatever that means." The large front door opened as they approached the house. Shane appeared with Jason and Nate following closely behind. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane called and he began to run down to meet her. He wrapped her in a bear hug. Mitchie's heart leapt. _Oh my God! I'm getting a hug from Shane Gray! _Nate and Jason both hugged Mitchie as well, while Richard stood off to the side awkwardly. He didn't look to happy about the fact that his daughter was being hugged by three teenage boys.

"Dad, this is Shane, Nate, and Jason. Guys, this is my dad." Mitchie tucked her hair behind her ear and stepped aside so they could all exchange manly handshakes.

Richard nodded at them and shook their hands. "So, my daughter tells me there will be other girls here? Can I just verify this for myself? I want to get out of your hair as quickly as possible," he chuckled.

Nate spoke up first. "Yeah, Ella and Margaret are here, and Caitlyn will be here tomorrow," he said quickly.

Mitchie looked at her dad hopefully. _Please, please, please, don't ask to actually _see _them. I can tell by the look on Shane's face that Nate is covering for something. Just be cool for once, Dad._

"All right," Richard said somewhat cautiously. "I'll believe you guys. Mitchie, call me when you need a ride home, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, sir," Shane smiled. "We can give Mitchie a ride. We have this sweet Hummer that Jason just bought."

Richard shot Mitchie a look. She understood. It said: _Call me when you need a ride. I do not trust Jason and his Hummer to get you home alive. _Mitchie nodded reluctantly.

"By Dad," Mitchie said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. She knew it would make him leave more quickly. He turned back to the van and Mitchie followed the boys up their grand front steps.

"So," Mitchie asked in a whisper. "The whole Margaret and Ella are here and Caitlyn's on her way thing? That's a lie, right?"

The boys laughed. "Yeah, they're not here. But, they could show up soon," Shane added mysteriously.

* * *

**Mmmkay, so that's that. Hope you like!**

**Wish**


	8. Surprise!

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Jason held open the front door for Mitchie, and Shane and Nate ran inside too, causing Jason to give them dirty looks. "Well," he said with a laugh, "I was holding the door open for the _lady, _but if you guys want to be ladies too, be my guest."

Mitchie smiled. She hadn't realized how much she missed Jason and Nate too. They hadn't had much time at camp to hang out as much as Mitchie and Shane, but after the few short hours Mitchie and the other two Connect 3 members had spent together, they just clicked. Mitchie whirled around slowly to take in the scene. They were standing in an entryway that was probably as big as Mitchie's entire house. With a glance down the hall in front of them, Mitchie was sure she could get used to hanging around here.

"So, welcome to our home," Nate said, spreading his arms wide. "It's got ten bedrooms, two kitchens, six bathrooms, three living rooms, an arcade, an outdoor pool, and a home movie theater."

"Wow," Mitchie gasped. "This place is amazing! How could you guys ever get bored in a place like this?" Mitchie's eyes widened as she followed the boys into what looked to be _one _of the three living rooms.

Shane grinned. "You'd be surprised. We're so used to it, it's nothing special anymore."

"I can't imagine living in a house like this. If you can even _call _this a house. It's more like a castle," Mitchie giggled. "My parents told me you don't live with your guys' parents... is that true?"

The three boys exchanged uncomfortable glances. Mitchie's heart raced, feeling totally awkward for bringing the subject up. _I need to actually start thinking before I speak._

"Yeah, we're by ourselves," Nate said with a nod. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and Jason cleared his throat, obviously wanting to change the subject. Nate flopped onto a massive black leather couch and began speed texting. Mitchie felt her cheeks redden. _Man, I sure now how to bring down a room._

Shane rubbed his hands together, a smile creeping on to his face. "So, do you want to see our new pool table? I've been perfecting some new shots lately," Shane said while cracking knuckles, "I need some fresh meat to try them out on."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? A pool shark, are we?" She giggled and followed Shane upstairs to the arcade. Jason and Nate watched them leave and saw the waving signal from Shane as he disappeared from view.

"Dude, that was the signal, right?" Jason whisper-asked Nate. Nate shot him a look and nodded. He shut his phone and slid it back in his pocket. The two went into the backyard and followed the stepping stone path to the side of the house, where Ella and Margaret were crouching behind a bush.

"Ok, guys, Mitchie got here early, so we have to work fast. Shane brought her upstairs to play pool, so we should have at least a half an hour to get everything ready. Ella, you got my text and called Caitlyn, right?" Nate asked, holding his hands out to help Margaret and Ella stand up.

Ella nodded, wiping her hands on her skirt. "Yep, she's on her way. She'll be here in twenty."

"Perfect," Jason said. "To the basement!" he announced.

Nate stared at him blankly. "Dude. You are such a nerd." Nate clapped him playfully on the back and followed Ella, Margaret, and Jason down to the basement, where they had been when Bernie told Nate Mitchie had already arrived.

"So," Margaret asked, once they were down in the cool room and out of earshot that Mitchie might hear them in, "How did you guys even plan this? I mean, a surprise birthday party? I thought you guys had said she was at her grandmother's until, like, two days from now."

"Yeah, she was supposed to be," Jason grinned. "And if she was still there by tomorrow afternoon, I was going to go pick her up in my new Hummer," he said, looking proud of himself.

Margaret, Ella, and Nate all shook their heads. "And how would you get her grandmother's address?" Margaret asked with a smile.

Jason stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Yeah, see, I hadn't gotten that far in the plan yet," he admitted slowly.

"Of course you hadn't," Nate said under his breath, rolling his eyes. _Sometimes, I honestly can't stand Jason. I wish he would grow up a little._

Jason sensed the bad thoughts from Nate and lowered his eyes. True, he hadn't thought the plan all the way through, but he was the one who had brought it up. Jason swallowed and turned back toward Margaret and Ella, his eyes not revealing how hurt he was. "So. We need to work fast. Any ideas?"

* * *

"Oh!" Shane cheered, raising his arms in the air, his pool stick dropping to the floor. "That's my win, thanks to my _exceptional _pool skills!"

Mitchie's eyes wandered to Shane's firm stomach, which was showing through his shirt a little since he had lifted his arms. _Oh my God. This is the best moment of my life. _Mitchie cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. "Umm, great job, Shane. But, as I told you earlier, I've never... actually... _played _pool before, so you may have had a little bit of an unfair advantage."

Shane grinned, taking Mitchie's pool stick and and setting it on top of the pool table. "Yeah, well, I'll take what I can get," he said as he and Mitchie leaned up against the pool table. Mitchie smiled at how close she was standing next to him. _Wait until Sierra hears about this! _"So," Shane said, staring into Mitchie's eyes. "Tell me about your life. I mean, you know all about me, but I know hardly anything about you."

Mitchie swallowed and bit her lip. "Well, what do you want to know? I mean, it's nothing special. My dad owns a hardware store, my mom has a catering company. We live in a house like eighteen times smaller than yours. I have, well, _one _friend. I don't really fit in at school and Camp Rock was, like, the best thing that ever happened to me. That's about it."

"But, what about Caitlyn and Ella and Margaret? Aren't they your friends?" Shane asked. He stared at Mitchie, thinking that she was way more interesting than she thought she was.

"Yes, I guess they are. Sierra is my only friend I had before Camp Rock. I'm just not used to having other people actually want to be around me," Mitchie said, pulling some hair out of her lip gloss. She had borrowed it from Ella on the last day of camp, and she had hoped to see her sometime over the next couple of months, but the way her parents were going, it didn't seem likely.

Shane watched as Mitchie stared at her feet. _She is so amazing, _he thought, _I wish I could tell her all about me. _"Mitchie, why do you do that?" he asked in a whisper.

"Do what?" Mitchie giggled nervously. _What am I doing wrong? Am I talking about myself too much? _

Shane moved to the center of the huge room and sat on the massive bean bag couch. "Why do you not think your interesting or important or anything like that? I mean, I think you _are _interesting and I want to hear all about you. When you live with people like Nate and Jason, it's kind of refreshing to talk about something new for a change."

Mitchie followed Shane and sat next to him on the couch. "I don't know, Shane. I'm just not used to all this attention you give me. You guys make me feel so special and everything, and it makes me wonder who you think I am."

"We think you're this amazing girl with all these great ideas and we love being around you," Shane whispered, staring straight into Mitchie's eyes.

_Oh my God, _Mitchie thought, _Is he leaning forward?_ _Is he about to--_

"Shane!" Nate called from downstairs, "We need you guys, man!" There was a noise from downstairs that sounded like more than two pairs of feet. Mitchie looked at Shane suspiciously.

Shane jumped up. "Come on, Mitch," he grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. Mitchie felt her hand tingle as Shane still held it, leading her downstairs.

_Correction, _Mitchie thought as she grinned uncontrollably, this_ is the best moment of my life. _"What do they want?" Mitchie asked as she and Shane stood on the landing of the first floor.

Jason stood in the doorway of what Mitchie took to be the stairs leading to the basement. He beckoned them over with a wave of his hand, then he disappeared down the stairs. Shane let go of Mitchie's hand, but still led her to the basement.

"Seriously, Shane, what's going on?" Mitchie asked as she felt her way down the staircase. It's not everyday that she gets led down dark stairs by a very, very, cute boy. She felt her foot land on the floor, letting her know she was down the stairs. She glanced around, but couldn't see anything except for a bare patch of hardwood floor, which a sliver of light from the sliding glass door fell on.

"Surprise!" six voices yelled as the lights turned on. Mitchie's eyes widened as she took in the scene.

Ella, Margaret, and Caitlyn, who were giggling uncotrollably, stood underneath a huge banner that read _Happy Almost 15th Birthday, Mitchie!! _(with a couple of hearts and smiley faces painted across it, too). Jason and Nate stood in front of a table full of cookies and ice cream and cupcakes iced with pink frosting, Mitchie's favorite. Shane was still next to Mitchie, smiling brightly.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! How did you do this?" she asked, completely in awe.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Nate admitted. "We had planned on having your surprise party tomorrow, where we were going to rescue you from your grandmother's house and bring you here, but when you showed up here, we kind of threw this together really fast. Margaret and Ella were already here," Nate explained, causing Mitchie roll her eyes, "they were helping us plan for next weekend. And then when you got here, they called Caitlyn, who brought over most of this stuff."

Caitlyn grinned and ran towards Mitchie, followed by Ella, Margaret and Jason, who yelled, "I love group hugs!" as they drowned her in a huge bear hug.

"You guys are the best," Mitchie said as they broke apart. "I never would have thought you guys would do this for me, especially since we all just met and everything."

"So," Shane said as he walked toward Mitchie. "Want to hear what your birthday present is?" Mitchie nodded, though she knew she was completely content with the party alone. "We're going to film our new music video soon for _Play My Music, _and we want you to be in it."

Mitchie screamed. "Ohmigod, really? That is so great!"

"Aaaaand," Nate added, looking to Caitlyn, Margaret, and Ella, "You guys will be in it too, of course. We'll plan the whole thing around the time when Margaret and Shane will record their duet, so we can just, like, spend a whole week in LA or something."

The four girls started jumping up and down, giggling and screeching at the news. Shane, Nate and Jason just laughed. Jason turned to Nate and whispered, "Can I eat a cupcake now?"

* * *

**Well, there it is. By the way, I have no idea how old everyone was supposed to be in the movie, but for the purpose of this story, this is how I'm going to say the ages are:**

**Mitchie: She'll obviously be just turning 15, though she'll be going into 10th grade when she starts the school year.**

**Shane: He'll be around 17, and yes, I know Joe is almost 19, but just for this we'll say 17 so he's closer to Mitchie's age.  
**

**Jason: We'll say 19, okay?  
**

**Nate: He's gonna be about 16, which is pretty much how old Nick is, so it works.**

**Margaret, Ella, Caitlyn, and Tess: All around 15.**

**So that's how it's gonna go, okay?? Hope that works for everyone. Reviews are amazing and obviously always welcome :) Love you guys!!**

**Wish**


	9. A Day of Fun

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

"Please, Mom?" Mitchie begged as she stared at her friends having a cupcake eating contest. Jason was visibly winning, but it looked like Ella was pretty close behind. Mitchie bit her lip and turned away. She didn't want her friends to hear her pleading.

Connie sighed from the other end. "Sweets, I don't know. Your father and I were pretty reluctant to let you go there in the first place. What will you kids do tonight, all alone in that big house?" Connie said it in a way that she hoped might scare Mitchie, since she was afraid of the dark up until she was ten. No such luck for Mrs. Torres.

"Mom," Mitchie began, pacing around the large basement. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. Caitlyn is here! You like her, if I remember? And Ella and Margaret are too. We'll probably even sleep in separate rooms," Mitchie added the 'probably' quickly, so that she could deny it in the future if necessary.

Connie hummed a few notes to herself. Mitchie smiled lightly, knowing her mom was about to crack. "And what about clothes?"

"Caitlyn brought some I can wear," Mitchie told her. Right when Mitchie asked to borrow her cell, she had relayed the plan to Caitlyn, who told her to make whatever promises necessary to make sure she could stay. Mitchie really had no idea if Caitlyn had clothes she could wear or not.

"All right, you may stay tonight," Connie finally gave in. "You are to stay in a separate room from those boys, do you hear me?"

Mitchie nodded eagerly, and then gave a quick "Got it,", making her usual phone mistake of thinking people could see her. Mitchie told her mother goodnight and pressed _End _on Caitlyn's cell phone before handing it back to her.

"Thanks, Caitlyn," Mitchie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Jason, Nate, and Shane scarfed down the last three cupcakes. Ella and Margaret had since retreated from the table and were standing next to Caitlyn.

"No problem," Caitlyn nodded as she slid the phone back into the pocket of her short sleeved hoodie. "What did your mom say?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "She said I can stay as long as I sleep in a separate room from the boys. I don't know why she doesn't trust me," Mitchie said quietly as she stared at the guys wrestling on the ground.

Margaret giggled. "Probably because these are the three cutest guys ever. My mom wouldn't trust me to be here either. But, she's off in Mexico for two months, and my dad's always at work, so he has no idea I'm even gone."

"Agreed." Ella nodded shortly. She bit her lip as she watched Jason put Nate in a headlock. Caitlyn, Margaret, and Mitchie all exchanged a look. Ella became aware of this and blushed furiously. "What?"

Mitchie shook her head with a smile. _So Ella likes Jason. I wonder if Caitlyn and Margaret like any of the guys... _"Hey, do you guys wanna go explore?" She asked the girls quietly. "While they're to preoccupied to care?"

The three girls nodded eagerly. They told the boys something about finding a bathroom and ran up the stairs before they burst into giggles. Something about being mischievous just brought on giggles for some reason. They decided to split up so they could check out more stuff while the boys messed around in the basement.

Caitlyn and Mitchie ran upstairs while Ella and Margaret took a look at the first floor. Upstairs, Caitlyn came to a huge room with guitars and drums and a piano and a huge stereo. "Oh...my...God. This is the best room ever!" Caitlyn squealed as she ran inside and examined the stereo. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go see what else is up here. I'll be back," she added, casting a look over her shoulder. Caitlyn had picked up one of the guitars and began strumming. Mitchie walked down the long hallway, poking her head into doors. Most fof them were just regular rooms, with computers and bookcases and guitars.

When she reached the end of the hallway she noticed a room with the door partway open. The door had a piece of paper on it that said _Shane's Room _in really cool letters, made to look like graffiti. _I wonder if Shane made this himself?_ Mitchie peeked inside and saw a king sized bed and a desk, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a walk-in closet bigger than her whole bedroom. Mitchie looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was around, the she tiptoed inside.

The walls were gray, which made Mitchie smile. _Shane Gray has gray walls. _Mitchie walked closer to the bed and approached Shane's nightstand. There was a framed photo of three smiling people. Mitchie picked it up gently and examined it. There were two older people, a man and a woman. The man was holding a boy, who couldn't be any older than six. The woman had her arm around the man. They looked like a perfect family.

"That's me and my parents," Shane whispered. Mitchie jumped and dropped the picture onto the bed.

"Shane, I'm so sorry! The door- I shouldn't have- but the door, it was open and-" Mitchie bit her lip and Shane placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Mitchie, really. I found Caitlyn in our practice space and I figured you had to be somewhere close. Nate and Jason are downstairs with Ella and Margaret," Shane smiled as he sat down on his bed. Mitchie sat next to him, placing the pitcure back on his nightstand.

Mitchie swallowed hard and felt her heartbeat return back to normal. "Where are your parents now?" she asked, hoping her question wouldn't cause the awkwardness it had earlier.

Shane looked at his hands. "They, um, they passed away a few years ago. My dad was driving us home from my little league game one night. It was stormy, and, um, there was this drunk driver. He hit us head on. My parents were killed on contact, but because I was in the backseat with my seat belt on, I only got a few cuts and bruises," he said, his voice cracking a little. He looked up at Mitchie and forced a small smile. "That picture was five years before it happened. It's the only picture I could find."

Mitchie felt her eyes prickle with the familiar sensation of tears waiting to fall. "Shane, I'm so sorry," she began. Shane put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "It was a long time ago. After it happened, my uncle Brown took me in. He got me into Camp Rock for free. I started to get a little depressed, and I guess that's where my whole attitude problem started. Three years ago I met Jason and Nate at camp, and we kind of clicked. They were the only people who didn't seem to mind that I was being a jerk," Shane grinned.

"But you're not a jerk, Shane, we established this in that crazy canoe ride at camp," Mitchie giggled. She remembered how they had just kept rowing in circles, not knowing the correct way to do it.

Shane laughed. "Well, I don't want to be a jerk. When I met you, I felt like my old self again. I felt like I didn't have to put up my walls to keep people out."

"Shane, what about Nate and Jason's parents? Are they, you know?" Mitchie asked, not wanting to sound too insensitive.

"Well, I think you should ask them yourself. I don't think I should talk about it with out asking them," Shane explained, getting up.

Mitchie stood up as well. "Okay, I'll ask them sometime. Listen, I was talking to my mom earlier and she said I could stay here tonight. That's okay, isn't it? Margaret, Ella, and Caitlyn say they wanna stay too."

"Hey, the more the merrier," Shane shrugged. "Of course, it'll be cool."

The two walked out into the hallway and downstairs. Everyone else was lounging around in the main living room, laughing and talking.

"Hey," Nate said looking up. "We have some ideas of what we can do tonight. We were thinking of heading out to the pool."

Mitchie and the other girls all looked at each other. 'Well, we didn't bring our swim suits," Mitchie told the boys.

"We could always go buy some for you guys," Jason suggested. "I mean, I do have a Hummer, you know," he added with a grin.

"Dude. When are you gonna shut up about your stupid Hummer?" Nate asked, rolling his eyes.

"Never," Jason answered. "So who's in for a swim suit run?"

Caitlyn bit her lip. "I don't know, guys. I mean, I only have twenty bucks with me and I doubt that's enough to buy a swimsuit in this part of town. You guys live in like, the most expensive area ever."

"They're on us," Nate said as he stood up. "Consider them a gift."

Margaret, Ella, Caitlyn, and Mitchie all looked at each other and squealed. "Omigosh," Ella said excitedly, "You guys are the best!"

"I have a question," Jason said over their excited giggles. "Why do girls squeal like that?" The girls just started laughing even more.

Shane clapped Jason on the back. "Jase, I think its better if we just let them be," he grinned. He walked out of the living room towards the front door, everyone following close behind.

Jason shrugged. "To the Hummer!" he exclaimed. Then he looked around and saw that everyone was way ahead of him on that one. "Oh, right," he said as he sprinted after them.

Two hours later and four new swim suits later, they arrived back at the house. The girls went upstairs to change while the guys put their suits on out in the cabana by the pool.

"Oh my gosh, how cute is my new suit?" Margaret exclaimed as she came out of one of the bathrooms in her new black skirt bottom suit. The top was a halter and it had a butterfly stitched into it.

"It's adorable," Mitchie giggled as she emerged from the boys' practice room across the hall. She was wearing a light blue bikini with silver stitching.

Caitlyn appeared from down the hall wearing a yellow polka dot bikini, causing Margaret and Mitchie to burst out in the famous jungle. Caitlyn grinned and posed while they waited for Ella.

She finally came out of one of the doors in an adorable violet suit. She was tying her hair up in a messy bun as she walked toward the other three girls. "You guys, how nice was it of the boys to buy us these suits? I mean, they are totally perfect! The boys, not the swim suits. Okay, so the suits are perfect too," she giggled.

"I know, they are being way amazing. I wish we could stay here forever," Caitlyn said as she led the way down the stairs.

The sun began to set as the girls walked to the back deck and out to the pool. Jason, Shane, and Nate were already in the pool splashing each other. Ella ran to the edge of the pool, shouted "Cannonball!" and jumped in, drenching the boys.

Margaret, Mitchie, and Caitlyn followed suit and jumped in as well. Soon, it had turned into a contest to see who could get the biggest splash. Nate ended up winning with a cannonball that soaked the surrounding trees so much that the branches sagged.

"Guys, who wants to play chicken?" Margaret asked, treading water in the deep end of the pool. "We'll only have three pairs, so I can sit out and be the judge."

"I'm in," Ella shrugged, swimming toward Jason. "Partners?" she asked with a grin. Jason agreed and then went over to the shallow end so Ella could climb onto his shoulders.

Caitlyn and Nate paired up, leaving Mitchie with Shane. Mitchie swam awkwardly toward Shane. Something about sitting on his shoulders in a bathing suit felt kind of weird.

"My lady," Shane grinned, crouching down so Mitchie could get on his back. Mitchie blushed.

"Okay!" Margaret called from her chair on the deck. "Everyone ready? Last team standing wins. On you mark, get set, go!"

Ella and Jason hurled toward Nate, no doubt to get back at him for all the mean things Nate said about Jason's Hummer. Shane, with Mitchie on his shoulders, sneaked up behind Ella and Jason. Mitchie pushed Ella's back, causing her to scream and fall forward into the water.

"Ooooh!" Margaret laughed from her spot on the deck. "One team down, one to go! Nate and Caitlyn versus Shane and Mitchie. Who's gonna win? Who knows!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn cracked up while Shane and Nate walked forward, trying to get their team mates close enough to attack each other. Ella and Jason were shivering up on the deck, cheering the last two teams on. It seemed Jason was rooting Shane and Mitchie while Ella was supporting Caitlyn and Nate.

"You're going down, sista!" Mitchie giggled, leaning forward to push Caitlyn. Caitlyn dodged it by leaning to the side. Nate wasn't expecting the sudden shift in weight and fell to the side.

"And the winners are Mitchie and Shane!" Margaret yelled, jumping out of her seat. "The lucky winners will receive a life time supply of water bottles! Woo hoo!"

Mitchie got off of Shane's shoulders and swam toward the ladder to get out of the pool. Shane followed and ran into the cabana to get towels for everyone. Nate and Jason went inside to gran some drinks for everyone.

Ella glanced over her shoulder to make sure none of the boys could hear her. "Those were the best three minutes of my life!" Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Towels for the lovely ladies?" Shane said in a thick French accent. He handed out fluffy white towels and then laid his down on the deck, collapsing onto his towel.

The girls did the same, forming a long white line across the deck. Nate and Jason returned with cans of soda and bags of chips. They set them down on the ground and everyone began to reach over each other to get what they needed.

After a few minutes of talking and eating and drinking, everyone had settled down and lay quietly on their towels, staring up at the stars.

* * *

**Mmkay, so not much happened in this chappie, I know. I'm leaving for vacayyy baaby! So I won't update for about a week. I'm so sorry, but I wanna go get a tan! Haha. Hope nobody will forget about the story :D**

**Much love,  
Wish**


	10. The Beginning of a New Year

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she gazed into her mirror. She brushed out her long dark hair and reached for her make up. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was getting ready for her _last _day of school, and now it was already time for her first. _Tenth grade, _Mitchie thought as she applied her eyeliner, _I can't believe it's here already._

She walked over to her closet to contemplate her outfit choice. She smiled at the light blue bikini, the gift from the boys, which was hanging on the back of her closet door. She hadn't shown her parents, knowing they would undoubtedly question what had gone on that night.

The truth was, after playing chicken in the pool, all seven of them had fallen asleep on the deck in their swim suits. Mitchie and Shane were laying really close to each other, and Mitchie was almost certain that at some point during the night, Shane had held her hand. They had awoken early next morning, just as the sun began to rise. After they watched it for a while, Shane and the boys went inside and made pancakes while the girls drifted off for a few more minutes of sleep.

Mitchie sifted through her clothes, trying to find a suitable outfit to wear. She finally decided on a pair of dark jeans with a black v neck t shirt. She slipped on her silver ballerina flats and headed downstairs.

"Morning, baby," Connie smiled as Mitchie emerged into the kitchen. She slid into her seat at the table and reached for the remote to flip on Hot Tunes. Connie walked over and placed a plate of french toast in front of her daughter. "How did my tenth grade daughter sleep?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes but giggled. "She slept very well, thank you," Mitchie grinned as she poured some maple syrup on her breakfast. "Where's daddy?"

"The store. Scott called in sick this morning so your dad had to leave early. He said to tell you good luck," Connie told Mitchie as she joined her at the table.

Mitchie and her mother ate in silence for a few minutes until Connie exclaimed "Oh!" and bolted off of her chair. Mitchie looked up curiously and watched as Connie pulled a piece of paper off of the fridge. "We came in through the garage last night, so we didn't see this note in the door. I found it this morning when I went out for the paper." Connie handed the white rectangle to Mitchie, who set down her fork to read it.

_Mitchie,  
I just wanted to apologize again for all those rude things I did to you, and everyone else, at camp. I truly am sorry. I also wanted to ask if you would like to come to my house next Saturday. I have reservations for a spa treatment for that day, and my mother was supposed to come with me. She took off with her new boyfriend, though, so I'm looking for someone to come along. Of course it will be at no cost to you, so I hope you'll consider it. I look forward to hearing from you.  
Your friend, (I hope :D)  
Tess Tyler_

Mitchie stared at the bottom of the letter, which listed Tess' cell phone number along with her address. _That was oddly... formal for a fifteen year old's letter._

"What does it say?" Connie asked as she sipped from her glass of orange juice.

"Um, well, Tess Tyler just invited me to her house next Saturday for a spa treatment," Mitchie said with a raised eyebrow. She handed the letter to her mother who read it over silently.

Connie set it down and looked at her daughter with a small frown. "Well, do you want to go? I mean, next Saturday is your birthday and all, but you can go if you really want to."

Mitchie bit her lip. "I don't know if I want to go. I'll think it over for a while before I make a decision."

"That's a very good idea," Connie nodded, proud of how mature Mitchie was being.

"Well, I should probably go, I don't wanna be late for my first day," Mitchie said. _Whoa. Deja Vu alert. _She grabbed her back pack and hugged her mom goodbye.

* * *

"Mitchie! Hi!"

Mitchie whirled around to find Sierra standing behind her looking very, very different than she had when Mitchie last saw her. She was no longer wearing glasses. Her usual frizzy curls were smoothed and straightened. She wore a plaid mini skirt and a plain tank top.

"Sierra?" Mitchie asked in awe. She took a step forward and took it all in. "You look amazing!" Mitchie suddenly felt very childish in her jeans and t shirt.

Sierra smiled. "Thanks. My grandma came from England for the summer and she brought me a whole new wardrobe. I guess it kind of inspired me to change up my look a little," Sierra added, twirling her combination lock. At the end of the previous school year, Mitchie and Sierra had signed up to keep their same lockers so they would be next to each other again.

"Well, you look great," Mitchie told her as she turned back to her locker. "Sierra, you'll never guess what I did over the summer!"

"What?" Sierra asked as she unloaded some of her new text books into her locker. She shut her locker and grinned as a cute boy across the hall caught her eye.

Mitchie shut her locker too and began walking, Sierra close behind. Mitchie took a breath and grinned, barely able to contain her excitement. "I went to Camp Rock! I met Connect 3! This weekend I was at their mansion and oh my God, it was the best summer of my life!"

Sierra stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you serious?" Her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling, but to Mitchie it didn't look like Sierra's old, friendly smile. "You actually found a way to go? You've got to be kidding me!"

Mitchie shook her head eagerly. "Nope, I'm not. My mom was able to score a catering job at camp, so I was able to go at a discounted price. All mom had to do was cook a whole summer's worth of meals for three hundred kids," Mitchie added.

"Wow. Mitchie, that's amazing! We have get together soon and talk. I wanna hear all about your summer and tell you about mine. Call the cell tonight?" Sierra asked as she walked away from Mitchie.

"Um. Yeah. Definitely," Mitchie furrowed her brow as she watched Sierra chat up a hot senior guy. _Okay, so did this grandmother from England bring a whole attitude adjustment over the ol' pond too? And not the good kind of adjustment... _

Mitchie tried to shake off the fact that she had been ditched by Sierra as she wove between hundreds of bodies trying to make it to their first class on time. Mitchie found a break in the crowd and headed up the east staircase toward the English department wing.

Mitchie slid into a seat in the back row just as the bell rang. The teacher, a tall, skinny woman with frizzed blond hair and bright blue eyes, stood up from behind her desk.

"Good morning, and welcome to Sophomore English! I'm Ms. Fitzpatrick. As I looked over my class lists before school began, I noticed that there are a number of new students in this particular class, so I would like to have us go around the room and introduce ourselves, just in case some of us don't know each other. So, when I point to you, please stand up and give us your name, along with something interesting you did over the summer." Ms. Fitzpatrick pointed to a girl in the front row. Mitchie knew exactly who the girl was before she said a word.

"I'm Gwen McDermott of McDermott Motors," the pretty girl with long black hair and dark eyes said, "But I'm sure most of you know that." Half of the class chuckled appreciatively, and the other half, in which Mitchie was included, rolled their eyes and fought the urge to vomit. "I did a lot of things over the summer, but my favorite was the month I spent in Japan. That's where I was born so a lot of my family is still there." Gwen sat down and Ms. Fitzpatrick led the class in half-hearted applause.

Mitchie shook her head. Gwen McDermott has been the most popular girl in school for as long as Mitchie could remember. She and Mitchie know each other through their fathers, who were childhood friends. Mr. McDermott moved to Japan shortly after college and met Gwen's mother there. Then, when Mitchie turned seven and started second grade, the McDermotts returned from Japan and began the all-famous McDermott Motors, which, coincidentally, was right across the street from Torres Hardware. Mitchie watched Gwen as she smoothed out her skirt and sat back in her chair, thinking she reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out who.

Ms. Fitzpatrick pointed to the next person, who Mitchie knew all too well. Sunny Reese, Gwen's second in command.

"Hey, I'm Sunny Reese, and I went to Cancun with my aunt Maya this summer," the auburn haired girl said as she scrunched up her nose. "I was like, really surprised that Cancun was all, like, nice and sunny, because, like, I thought it was in, like Wisconsin or somewhere like that." Sunny smiled and sat back down.

The class giggled and shook their heads. Sunny Reese has always been the airhead of the group. But, overall, she's a nice person, which Mitchie always found strange, considering she was best friends with Gwen. _But, _Mitchie reminded herself, _Ella and Margaret are friends with Tess and they're both really sweet. _

After a few more people, Ms. Fitzpatrick pointed to Mitchie. She cleared her throat and stood up, suddenly aware of the fact that every single person in the class was staring directly at her.

"Um, I'm Mitchie Torres, and over the summer I went to Camp Rock." Mitchie sat down as quickly as she could and tried to avoid envious looks from everyone else who had wanted to get into Camp Rock. Mitchie glanced up and noticed Gwen and Sunny were whispering and shooting curious looks over to Mitchie. She tried to avoid eye contact.

The kid next to Mitchie introduced himself as Zeke and told how he had learned to make Creme Brulee over the summer.

Mitchie's next two classes passed quite uneventfully, except for the fact that Sunny sat behind Mitchie in her third period geometry class. Out of the corner of her eye, Mitchie noticed Sunny craning her neck to see over Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie shifted in her seat to block her view of her lyrics journal, in which she was scribbling words to a song she was working on.

At lunch, Mitchie surveyed the crowd and realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she and Sierra had different lunch periods. _Perfect, _Mitchie thought bitterly, _now I'll be a geek all by myself. _

"We're slumming today, can we sit?"

Mitchie looked up to see Gwen, with Sunny hovering close behind of course. That's when it hit her: Gwen reminded Mitchie of Tess. _Of course!_

"Uh, sure," Mitchie said, sliding her tray a little farther done the table so the two could sit. "Why exactly?"

"Why what?" Gwen asked, unscrewing the cap to her water bottle. She slapped Sunny's hand away, as she was trying to steal a piece of Gwen's chocolate chip cookie.

Mitchie pulled a piece off of her hamburger bun and popped it into her mouth. "Why the slumming? You guys know you could sit at almost any table in this lunch room, and yet you're sitting with me. Why?"

Gwen shrugged. "We haven't talked in a while, Michelle, so I wanted to see how you're doing."

"It's Mitchie, not Michelle. But I'm doing fine, thanks," Mitchie mumbled as she took a sip from her water bottle. _Okay, something weird is going on here. Gwen McDermott and Sunny Reese are sitting with _me_ at my lunch table? There's gotta be a catch..._

"We heard in English this morning that you went to Camp Rock. You must be good to have gotten in," Sunny said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the look Gwen was giving her through narrowed eyes.

Mitchie blushed. "I'm not _that _good. I mean, everyone there is good, of course, but, um, I'm not amazing or anything."

Gwen seemed to ignore this and picked up her plastic fork to spear some cherry tomatoes out of her salad bowl. "I assume you met Tess Tyler there?"

"Uh, yeah, I did, why?" Mitchie asked, startled to find out that the girl who reminded her so much of Tess actually knew of her. Mitchie glanced to Sunny for some light on the current situation, but found that Sunny was busy trying to unwrap her Kit Kat bar and was not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"Well, I was supposed to go to Camp Rock with Tess this summer, seeing as her mother's new boyfriend is my uncle, and we're getting really close. But, I was invited to Japan and I decided it would be a much better cultural experience than going to some music camp. Anyway, Tess and I are really great friends. It only makes sense, because, well, let's face it: we're both rich, we're both talented, and we're both fabulous," Gwen smiled and shrugged in a pseudo-sweet way.

Mitchie looked down at her tray to keep herself from laughing. She didn't want to be rude, but, really. Who just says things like that?

Gwen cleared her throat. "So. I want dirt. Gimme everything you know on Tess Tyler."

"What?" Mitchie asked, completely caught off guard. "But I thought you guys are 'really close friends', so why would you want to hear dirt on her? Couldn't you just ask her yourself?"

Gwen's head bobbed, as if mulling this over. "See, I could, but what's the fun in that?" Gwen smiled widely, looking at Sunny, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mitchie dropped her backpack on the ground and fell backwards into the hammock in her back yard. The sun drenched her in warmth, totally comforting her after the long day. She let out a long, deep sigh and stared at a puffy cloud above her. _What a strange day... Sierra turning into a clone of every girl at school, having her totally ignore me, meeting Tess Tyler's personality doppleganger, having her ask for gossip, and sitting with her and her popular friend at lunch? Not exactly a normal first day experience. _

"Mitchie! Sweetie are you home?" Connie called from the garage. Mitchie heard a crash and slid off the hammock to go help her mother.

"Yeah, I'm here," Mitchie said as she walked into the garage and rushed toward the wall shelves to help her mom push a large metal container back onto the shelf.

Connie sighed and placed a hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "Thanks, sweets. I've been looking for my extra cookie sheets for hours and this is the last place I could think of. That container just came tumbling down on me," Connie said as let go of Mitchie's shoulder. "So how was your first day?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Well, it sure was... different," she said as she stared at the dirty cement floor of the garage.

"In a good way, I hope?"

"Not sure yet," Mitchie admitted. She hesitated for a moment and then made up her mind. "Hey, Mom, where did you put that note from Tess Tyler? I think I wanna go on Saturday."

* * *

Tess stared out the slightly tinted windows of her limo as she and Pete waited for the light to turn green. Pete was drumming on the steering wheel and humming along to a Beatle's song.

_I've been at school for almost an entire week and it still sucks. Not one person is hanging out with me. You'd think TJ Tyler's daughter would some kind of special treatment, especially since my mother has donated zillions of dollars for that crappy private school anyways. _

She picked at a hangnail, thinking how grateful she is that she will be going to the spa in just two short days. She heard her cell ringing in her bag and scrambled to reach for it. _Yes! Someone to talk to other than our maids and Pete!_ "Hello, Tess Tyler speaking."

"Tess, hey, it's Mitchie."

Tess' eyes brightened. "Hey, Mitchie. What's up?" She sat up in her seat, suddenly feeling much better, now that she wasn't feeling like a complete social outcast.

"Well, I wanted to call and ask if that offer was still up. You know, for the spa? My birthday's on Saturday and I figured it could be a lot more fun than sitting at home with my parents," Mitchie said. _Okay, not totally true, but if I want to get some dirt on Tess to give to Gwen, I gotta be as nice as possible._

"Perf!" Tess grinned. "My driver will come by to pick you up at noon on Saturday, kay? Make sure you dress comfy-cute, because this spa is totally high end and you don't wanna be caught in rags, right?"

Mitchie furrowed her brow. "Right," she agreed, though in her mind, she felt like that was an insult that Tess had just hurled her way.

"Saturday at noon, don't forget. Ciao!" Tess flipped her phone shut and grinned out the limo window, considerably happier than she had been five minutes ago. _Mitchie Torres definitely wasn't my first choice for a hang out session, but Margaret and Ella are both AWOL and taking Micthie to the spa would be a lot better than taking Marc's stupid neice Gwen Mc_Dork_mott, right?_

* * *

Micthie threw the cordless on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. _Something tells me I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life... I guess I'll find out on Saturday._

* * *

**Mmmkay, so I'm finally back! We stayed on vacay for longer than I had expected, so I decided to make it up to you guys by posting an extra-long chappie. Hopefully it worked!! :D I realize that a few things may have been a little confusing in this chapter, so I'm gonna try and clear a few things up, okay?**

**-The girls all started school at different times. Tess and Caitlyn actually started on the same day, but Tess goes to a fancy private school and Caitlyn goes to a public school. Margaret goes to a private school in a different city than Tess. Ella is homeschooled by her parents. Mitchie started school after all of them, and she obviously goes to a different school than they do.  
-Gwen's father used to be really good friends with Mitchie's father. They went to college together and shortly after, Mr. McDermott moved to Japan, where he met Gwen's mother. When they finally returned back to where the Torres' live, Richard Torres and Mr. McDermott got a little competetive and stopped being as good of friends. The trait kind of passed from Mr. McDermott to Gwen, so she didn't really hang with Mitchie at all.**

**So hopefully that'll clear up any questions. Any others can be asked and I promise to answer :D. I was wondering if anyone caught the High School Musical reference?? Hehe**

**Much love,  
Wish**


	11. Manis and Pedis and Facials, Oh MY! :D

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Normally, Mitchie would be excited for the first weekend of the school year. She should be even more excited since it's her fifteenth birthday. But, today is not just a hang out at home and eat cake day. It's a day to go to the spa with Tess Tyler. Oh joy.

"Rise and shine, birthday girl!" Connie sang as she and Rich came into Mitchie's bedroom. Rich was filming on an ancient video camera he got for free from a guy who works at Torres hardware. Connie pulled the covers off of Mitchie.

"Morning," Mitchie said sleepily, sitting up slowly. _If I wanted a wake up call, I would have _asked _for one. Okay, that sounds kind of rude, but really. It's nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. _

Rich smiled and put the camera down on the foot of Mitchie's bed. "So how does it feel to be fifteen?" he asked, leaning over to kiss Mitchie on the forehead.

"Well," Mitchie said as she got out of bed, "It feels the same as being fourteen so far," she grinned. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Connie sat down on the edge of Mitchie's bed. "So, we know you're going to be at the spa with Tess today, but we're having a party for you here when you get back. We invited some of your friends, so it'll be tons of fun," Connie smiled widely.

"I'm sure it will be. Thanks, guys!" Mitchie smiled but knew the only people who will probably come to her party would only be Sierra and that ten year old across the street who Connie thinks is adorable because she idolizes Mitchie. "Hey, Mom, umm, Tess said I have to dress 'comfy-cute', whatever that means," Mitchie scrunched up her nose and put air quotes around Tess' description on appropriate spa wear.

Connie pursed her lips. "She told you how to dress?" Connie asked sourly, though she stood up and headed toward Mitchie's closet. Mitchie's eyes widened as she realized her new bikini from the boys was hanging right inside the door.

"Wait!" She said, rushing over toward her mother. "Actually, I just thought of the perfect thing to wear, really. Thanks anyways, Ma," Mitchie laughed nervously as Connie dropped her hand from the closet doorknob.

"Oh-kay," Connie said slowly, glancing at Rich. "I guess the weird teenage behavior has kicked in," she gestured to Rich and the two left Mitchie room. "We'll see you downstairs for your special birthday breakfast!" Connie called from the hallway.

Mitchie sighed in relief and opened her closet. She reached for the bikini and folded it as small as she could, then walked over to her dresser and put it at the bottom of her underwear drawer.

After about ten minutes of searching for something 'comfy-cute', she finally decided on her purple sweatpants capris she wore at Camp Rock a few times for dance class and a white tank top with a gray zip up sweatshirt. She showered quickly and did her hair and make up.

"Mmm, smells good in here," Mitchie grinned as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, it better," Connie said with a smile, "I've been working on it since eight o'clock. Now you have a seat here," Connie instructed, pulling Mitchie toward the kitchen table. Rich was already sitting, reading the newpaper and drinking coffee.

Mitchie sat and Connie placed a plate in front of her. Eggs, bacon, fruit and orange juice. "Wow, Mom, this looks great! But, um, why did it take you since eight o'clock this morning?" Mitchie asked, thinking the meal couldn't have taken more than half an hour to prepare.

"You haven't seen everything yet, sweets," Connie told her mysteriously. Mitchie began eating her eggs while she waited for her mother to show her what else there could be. "Here it is!" Connie announced, placing a huge cake in the middle of the table.

"Whoa! Mom, this looks amazing!" Mitchie breathed, eyeing her cake with intense restraint to keep herself from eating it before her breakfast.

"Thank you, sweets. But want to hear the best part? It's not a _real _cake. Its a pancake cake! It has fruit, all your favorites, blueberries, strawberries, banana slices. It's made out of my special pancake recipe. So, it's a breakfast cake! Your real cake will be ready for your party!" Connie finished looking pleased with herself.

Mitchie grinned. "Aw, this is the best cake I've ever had!" Mitchie leaned over and gave her mom a hug, and she kissed her dad on the cheek just for the heck of it, because she knew there's no way Richard Torres could have had anything to do with baking if the product hadn't turned out burnt.

Connie grabbed herself and her husband plates and sat down next to Mitchie. "Dig in!" She announced.

* * *

"Dudes, I don't know why, but I'm nervous to go to Mitchie's tonight," Shane admitted, pouring more milk in his cereal bowl. Jason looked up from the section of the newspaper he was reading. The funnies. Always the funnies with him. Nate yawned and layed his head down on the table.

"Why?" he mumbled, his voice muffled by table top. Nate lifted his head and leaned back in his chair. Then he decided maybe getting some coffee in his system would wake him up.

Shane sighed and jabbed his spoon in his bowl over and over. _Because I want her parents to like me. _"No particular reason. I guess maybe I think Mr. Torres doesn't... want me hanging with his daughter. I don't want him to get all mad at me or something."

"Shane, Mrs. Torres invited us. I'm sure she wouldn't have if her husband wasn't cool with it," Jason said as he flipped the page of his newspaper.

"Yeah," Nate agreed when he returned with a mug of coffee. "Jason's probably right." Nate furrowed his brow and Jason stared at him proudly. "Okay, I'm definitely not awake yet if I just said what I think I said."

* * *

Tess' driver Pete pulled up to Mitchie's house at twelve noon on the dot. Tess sat in the back of limo, not wanting to get out of her car. She knocked on the glass partition that always separated herself from Pete. It rolled down slowly. "Pete, would you mind going up to get Mitchie? I just think it would make a better impression."

Pete nodded reluctantly. _The little Tyler is worse than her mother. But I know that somewhere beneath her demanding attitude is a heart of gold. Or, at least bronze. _Pete chuckled to himself at his little joke.

Tess watched from the tinted window as Pete walked up the sidewalk to Mitchie's quaint little house. He rang the doorbell once, and was immediately greeted by Mrs. Torres. Tess smiled softly, suddenly wishing she had gone up instead of Pete. Talking to Mrs. Torres would be nice after spending a few weeks away from her now.

Mitchie came up to the door, greeted Pete, and said goodbye to her mother with a hug. Tess' heart hurt a little. _She has the kind of mother I've always wanted. _Tess brought her hands up to her hair to finger-fluff the ends, and put on a huge smile.

Pete opened the door for Mitchie, who thanked him politely and then slid in next to Tess. "Hi, Tess."

"Happy birthday, Mitchie!" Tess grinned, reaching over to hug her. Mitchie furrowed her brow and patted her back awkwardly. "Here, I got you something," Tess pulled a small white envelope out of her purse and handed it to Mitchie.

"Aw, Tess, you shouldn't have. The spa thing is enough, trust me," Mitchie began, but she took the envelope anyway. She opened it and pulled out the contents. "Oh my God!" Mitchie squealed.

"I hope you like it," Tess smiled sweetly. "It took me a long time to think of what to get you. I figured everyone likes to eat, right?"

Mitchie nodded eagerly. "The Rose in only the coolest restaurant in the world! I saw this special on tv about it once, you know because my mom is always watching cooking shows and stuff. I can't believe I get to go there!" She stared at the gift certificate in her hand. _Five hundred dollars?! Who gets a fifteen year old something for five hundred dollars? _"Thank you so much, Tess!"

Tess smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "No problem. Now, you'll have to call me when you wanna go, because you'll need reservations to get in. I'll set them for you, and you can just go in under my name, kay?"

Mitchie grinned. "Wow. This is the best day ever! The spa, getting to go to The Rose, my mom's amazing pancake cake surprise, the party tonight..."

"Party?" Tess asked. "You're having a party tonight?" Tess knew she and Mitchie weren't great friends or anything, but a party is a small thing to exchange for a spa day and a five hundred dollar gift certificate. _Not that she needs to repay me for a birthday gift_, Tess reminded herself.

"Oh, yeah," Mitchie said quickly, realizing that she probably shouldn't have mentioned it. "It's nothing big, trust me," she said in her most convincing tone. "So, um, what are we doing at the spa? I've never been to one before."

Tess tried to push the fact that she wasn't invited to Mitchie's party out of her mind. "Well, we're going to get manis and pedis, a massage and a facial. It'll be tons of fun. My mom's old roommate from college owns the place, so we get VIP treatment," Tess added with a giggle.

* * *

"Why exactly are we leaving so early?" Jason asked as he maneuvered his Hummer out of their three stall garage. "I mean, Mrs. T said the party isn't going to be till, like, five o'clock. Didn't she say Mitchie's going to be out all day?"

Shane put on his aviators and leaned back in the passenger seat. " Yes, Mitchie's going to be out all day, but I think we should get there early to help her parents set up and everything. We want to make a good impression," he explained.

"Mrs. Torres already knows us, though," Nate said as he leaned forward in his seat to join the conversation. "Unless... you want a good impression for _Mr. _Torres, don't you?" He smirked at Shane.

"Yeah, duh. He doesn't want his daughter with boys he doesn't trust, does he? I mean, think back to last weekend. When Mitchie hugged us, he looked like he wanted to hit us with golf clubs."

Jason nodded. "I guess you're right. Do you think there'll be cake?"

"Dude. It's a birthday party. What kind of birthday party doesn't have cake?" Shane pointed out as he fiddled with the air conditioning and the radio dial.

"Yeah, especially when the mother of the girl who's having the party has her own catering company?" Nate added.

* * *

Mitchie eyed the cuticle scissors with fear. "Um, do those things hurt?" she squeaked, gulping as Tara, her bleached blond manicurist, brought them dangerously closer to her trembling fingers.

Tess laughed in apology to Tara, as Heidi, her own manicurist, cut hers with out a problem. "She's a newcomer to manicures," Tess explained, and both women laughed in understanding. "Trust me, Mitchie, you'll be fine."

An hour later, Mitchie and Tess had undergone nail makeovers and were heading to the back of the spa for their facials and massages. "Now," Tess began as they entered the small room with two massage tables, "Don't freak when the masseuses come in. I'm pretty sure they're both men, so we'll be wearing robes until we get under the sheets."

Mitchie felt slightly awkward as Paolo and Antonio rubbed her shoulders and neck. Tess was completely fine with the whole thing. Mitchie guessed it was the fact that Tess is rich enough to go to a spa once a month probably.

Finally, it was time for the facials, which Mitchie found to be something she could handle. Cucumber slices were placed over her eyes and some green gunk was rubbed over her face. _I feel like I'm wearing a Jolly Green Giant mask._

* * *

"You boys are so sweet for helping me set up," Mrs. Torres gushed, handing Jason and Nate another handful of balloons took blow up. Jason grinned and to a pink one.

"It's no problem, Mrs. T. We had nothing else to do today so we figured we might as well come help you out," Nate added as he took a deep breath to blow up a green balloon.

Connie smiled. "Well, it's very considerate for you to think of it. Please help yourselves to anything you would like. There's plenty of food in the fridge and there is some pop out in the garage. I'm going to go see if Shane and Mr. Torres need any help." Connie the kitchen and headed into the living room where Shane was helping Rich set up the karaoke machine that Mr. Torres borrowed from Scott, one of his employees.

"You like baseball, Shane?" Mr. Torres asked as he searched for the correct wire to plug in. Shane held it up and handed it to him.

"Um, no, not so much. I used to play when I was kid, but, uh, I kind of got turned off to it after something happened one night after I was coming home from a little league game," Shane replied quietly, hoping he wouldn't have to explain more.

Connie took the silence as an opportunity to ask if there was anything she could do. Shane looked up, startled by voice. Rich waved a hand in the air.

"Nope, we're good in here, honey. Has anyone else arrived yet?" Rich asked as he stood up, having completely forgotten about the baseball conversation he and Shane had been having.

Connie shook her head. "No, we're still waiting on the others. Caitlyn called and said she'll be here in in about twenty minutes. I haven't heard from Sierra or Margaret or Ella, though."

Shane stood up as well. "What else can I do for you?" he asked with a charming smile.

Rich clapped him on the back. "Such a gentleman. Why don't you help Nate and Jason blow up some more balloons?"

* * *

After Tess and Mitchie's facials, they were back in the limo and on their way to Mitchie's house. Mitchie realized she hadn't gotten anything to tell Gwen about yet.

"So, Tess, what's your school like?" Mitchie asked suddenly, hoping there would be something worth Gwen's assignment somewhere in the conversation.

"Oh, it's just like any other school, really. Boring," Tess giggled. "I'm in choir and I'm on the volleyball team, so that's fun. It's supposed to be the best private school in the country, but I'll vouch otherwise. I used to go to a public school a couple years ago, and it's not much different. My mom used to go to the private school though, so she donates a bunch of money and insists that I continue her legacy of school domination," Tess snorted. "She thinks she's raising a ruler, I guess."

Mitchie smiled. "What about your father?" Mitchie asked, realizing she had never heard Tess talka bout him. "What does he do?"

Tess bit her lip and looked down at her hands. Mitchie got a sinking feeling that she had just brought up something Tess would rather not talk about. "Um, well, he's not around anymore. I honestly don't know what happened to him. When I was really little, like four, he didn't come home from work one day. I ask my mom about him sometimes, but, um, she says I shouldn't worry about it. But she'll never give me a straight answer. It kind of sucks sometimes, you know? I just want to know where my dad is and no one will tell me," Tess' eyes were welling up and Mitchie felt herself become sad.

"Tess, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Mitchie said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tess sniffled a few times and looked at Mitchie with red eyes.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I just wish someone would tell me what ever happened to Harold Tyler," Tess forced a small smile. She furrowed her brow and looked past Mitchie out the window. "Hey, who's Hummer is that? It wasn't here when I picked you up."

Mitchie's heart began to beat faster. _A Hummer? At my house? _And then it dawned on her. _My parents must have invited Shane and Jason and Nate to my party. _"Oh, um, I think that's my uncle," she lied. "He must be here for my party."

Pete pulled to a stop in front of Mitchie's house. Mitchie opened the door and jumped out, eager to get inside where Connect Three was. "Thank you so much for taking me to the spa, and for the gift certificate. I can't wait to go."

"No problem," Tess said. "I'll talk to you soon, okay? Have fun at your party!"

The limo left the front of Mitchie's house and started down the street. Mitchie stared at her house. _Connect Three is in my house. Right. Now. If Tess knew, she'd absolutely die!_

Mitchie couldn't wait to see Shane inside. _Fifteen is gonna be my year. I can feel it._

* * *

**So, there is the next chapter. I hope you like. Next chapter, obviously, is gonna be the party, plus something I'm pretty sure no one is expecting. **

**Oh, there is this nifty little contraption that the website has rigged up for everyone. It's a little button near the bottom of your page, and get this: it lets you give me feedback about my story. Wanna try it out?? For me? Please? :D haha**

**Much love,  
Wish**


	12. It's My Party, I'll Scream if I Want To

**Author's note: I own nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Tess stared out the side window as Pete drove down Mitchie's street. "Pete," she whispered, thought there really was no reason to. "Can you please keep driving down Mitchie's street?"

Pete glanced at her in the rear view mirror, looking as if he wanted to say something very badly, but he didn't, and continued to drive down her street. Tess watched the little house closely. _So, there is something weird going on with that Hummer, _Tess thought, _there's no way it can belong to her uncle. _

"Miss Tyler," Pete said quietly, breaking the silence. "Why did you tell that story to Mitchie?" He stared at her carefully, as though considering something.

Tess stared right back at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she answered defiantly. Pete shook his head slightly. _Okay, I know I told Mitchie that story to try and get some sympathy out of her. I don't know why, really. I feel so lonely lately, I guess._

"I know it's not my place to be giving you advice when you don't ask for it, but I've been the Tyler family driver since you were six years old, and I remember carting you to ballet practice every Tuesday and Thursday. I remember carpooling you and your little friends to the beach and to other girls' houses," Pete reminisced with a small smile.

"Pete, what's the point to this little trip down memory lane?" Tess asked impatiently as she watched Mitchie's house go by for the fifth time.

"Miss Tyler, the point is, I used to take you all these places with your friends and you were always so happy. Now? Seeing you sitting back there with Mitchie is the first time I've seen you happy since your ballet and junior high days." Pete watched for Tess' reaction, but she had none. "Here's the advice, Miss. Don't tell lies to the only person who can make you feel like your old self."

Tess heard him loud and clear. _Not like I'd ever use his advice. I mean, a driver's job is to drive, not to be an advice columnist._ "Pete, trust me, I'd stick to your day job," Tess rolled her eyes, though deep down, she knew Pete had a valid point.

* * *

Mitchie entered her house, slightly nervous. _Is my hair messed up? Is my 'comfy-cute' spa outfit cute enough to be seen by Shane in? Did that icky green junk they spread on my face make me smell weird? _

The lights were off and Mitchie smiled to herself. _It's gonna be another 'surprise' party. Though it's not much of a surprise when three of the guests show up in a huge Hummer and leave it parked in your driveway. _Mitchie walked forward into the kitchen and made sure to step on the squeaky patch of floor by the counter.

"Deja Vu!" Everyone screamed, causing Mitchie to laugh. Someone flipped the lights on and revealed the crowd of people. Mr. and Mrs. Torres stood in the back of the kitchen, with Sierra, Margaret, Ella, and Caitlyn slightly in front of them. Shane, Nate, and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie squealed, running forward to hug all of her guests. "I can't believe I get two surprise parties for one birthday," she grinned. "I must be special."

Shane leaned in to give her a hug. "You must be," he agreed. Mitchie smiled at him shyly and looked away to keep herself from blushing and looking like a cherry. She hurries over to her other friends.

Mitchie giggled as she bear hugged Caitlyn, Ella, and Margaret all together. She noticed Sierra standing awkwardly by herself. "Sierra!" Mitchie yelled. "Get over here!" Sierra's face brightened and she joined the hug, though she only met three of the girls half an hour earlier.

"Cake!" Jason shouted, pointing at the cake Connie was moving from the counter to the table. He ran over to it and stared at it with his mouth wide open. "It's beautiful, Mrs. Torres!" Jason said in awe, causing the room to erupt with laughter,

Sierra bit her lip, feeling like there was an inside joke she knew nothing about. _Mitchie found a whole knew life this summer. Looks like I'm not a part of it anymore._

"Okay, we're gonna sing now," Mrs. Torres announced. Mr. Torres pushed fifteen candles into the center of cake and lit them quickly with a lighter.

Everyone cleared their throats as Margaret pushed Mitchie into a chair. _"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy biiiirthday dear Mitchiiiiieeee, happy birrthday to youuuu!" _The whole Camp Rock group harmonized beautifully, but Mitchie found herself focusing on Shane's voice the most.

Mitchie stared at her cake, thinking of a wish. _I've got everything a girl could ever want. Seven amazing friends, which, I might add, is six more than I've had in my entire life; great parents who do cool things like _invite _my seven amazing friends to my surprise party; the attention of a cute rock star; and five more summers of Camp Rock to look forward to. Honestly, I'm good. If I have one wish, it's that I never want this to end. _Mitchie leaned forward and blew out her candles.

Everyone applauded and Jason wolf whistled, causing Shane to punch him in the arm. Mitchie giggled and stepped aside as Connie began slicing and serving the cake.

Margaret, Caitlyn and Ella were deep in conversation about the newest movie Margaret's dad was producing the music for; Jason and Nate were playing rock paper scissors for the biggest piece of cake; and Shane was making small talk with Sierra, who looke dlike she had died and gone to Heaven. Mitchie walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Mitchie asked brightly, joining arms with Sierra, who, Mitchie noticed, was looking a little faint. _I guess it's not every day someone meets a rock star._

Shane smiled. "Oh, I was just telling Sierra about Camp Rock. I'm surprised you haven't told her anything yet, Mitchie," he added, his eyes lingering questioningly on hers.

Mitchie cleared her throat. "Well, Sierra has been really busy lately chatting up those seniors," she said, letting go of her friend's arm and heading toward her mother. _Gee, thanks, Shane. Why bring attention to me and Sierra's friendship when its so close to teetering off the edge?_

"Here, sweets," Connie said, shoving a plate of cake into her daughter's hands. "Why so glum?"

Mitchie tried to convince her mom, and herself that nothing was wrong. _But the truth is, I feel like I should have wished for something else on my birthday candles. I wish I had wished for me and Sierra to go back to the way we were before the summer. We've both changed. I feel like our friendship has changed even more._

* * *

Tess' cellphone rang on the seventh time past Mitchie's house. Tess grabbed for it and answered it with out looking at the number first. "What?" she snapped. She had just noticed that the lights in Mitchie's kitchen came on and she swore she heard people scream _Deja Vu. _She couldn't figure out why anyone would say that in Mitchie's house.

"Hey! Tess, it's Gwen. How's life, babe?" the chirpy, cheerful voice on the other end sang.

Tess scrunched up her face and pounded her fist on the seat. "It was fine until you called," Tess snarled. "What do you want?"

"Well," Gwen chirped, completely unfazed by Tess' rudeness, "I heard you and Mitchie Torres went to the spa today. I was wondering why you didn't invite me," she added, her chirp slightly less cheerful.

Tess' mind raced. _How in the world did McDorkmott know I was with Torres today? I certainly didn't tell her. _"How do you know I was with Mitchie?"

Gwen laughed. "Mitchie told me, silly. We're the best of friends," Gwen lied.

As they approached Mitchie's house again, Tess' eyes wandered back to the front porch where she found the answer she had been looking for. She squinted into the semi-darkness and watched as two figures left Mitchie's house. They went over to the Hummer and pulled out a box, something Tess could only explain as a birthday gift. Tess felt her heart sink. _Oh my gosh, I swear that is Shane Gray! And... is that Nate? Connect 3 is at Mitchie's house! And she didn't invite me or tell me. Figures. _

"Oh yeah," Tess said scathingly, "If you and Torres are best buds, why didn't she tell you she was having a party tonight and that Connect 3 is there?" Tess felt oddly triumphant, as if saying this proved she was a better friend to Mitchie than Gwen was. _I have no clue why I want that to be true, they're both complete geeks in my book. _

Tess could just imagine Gwen's peppy face fall. "Um, Mitchie's having a party tonight? And I wasn't invited? What proof do you have?"

"I'm sitting outside watching it all right now." Tess felt like a complete loser, knowing that she and Gwen had both just felt the same way, finding out neither of them had been invited to Mitchie's party.

Gwen scoffed. "And why aren't you inside at the party?" She felt somewhat better knowing the self proclaimed It Girl wasn't inside Mitchie's party either.

Tess rolled her eyes. "I wasn't invited, okay?"

"Yeah, I gathered that much. Listen, since neither of us got an invite, let's crash. Gimme her address and I'll meet you there AY-SAP." Gwen said giddily. She felt like crashing a party was the kind of thing cool people did all the time.

After a short pause, Tess' eyes flashed. "No! Gwen, I will not, I repeat, will _not _crash a party with you. So I'd just forget about getting an address, okay?" Tess growled, not believing her life had come to such a low that she had actually considered crashing with McDorkmott.

"Oh-kay, well then call some photogs and tell them you have an idea where Connect 3 is. They'll be all over it, trust me. If you don't want to crash it with me, let someone else do the dirty work."

"I thought you said you were Mitchie's _friend," _Tess spat, feeling totally protective of Mitchie for some reason.

Gwen sighed. "I am, what makes you think I'm not?"

"A true friend wouldn't try to crash their friends' party just because they didn't get an invite. A true friend would understand whatever reason they gave for not inviting them," Tess said, her voice raised slightly.

"Yeah, and what reason did she give you?" Gwen asked angrily.

Tess swallowed, knowing she was on the verge of tears. "I was a jerk." And with that, she flipped her phone shut. She used the sleeve of her cashmere sweater to wipe her tears. "Pete, we can leave now," she said quietly.

Having only heard Tess' end of the conversation, Pete didn't know exactly what had gone on, but he had a feeling he should be proud of her for some reason. He smiled warmly at Tess through the rear view mirror and nodded slightly. "Of course, Miss Tyler."

"Pete," Tess said through her gentle tears.

"Yes, Miss Tyler?"

"You can call me Tess if you want."

Pete smiled again as he merged onto the freeway. "Of course, Tess."

* * *

After Jason had finally gotten his fill of Mrs. Torres' cake, it was time for presents. While Jason had indulged in his third piece, Shane and Nate had gone out to the Hummer to bring in their gift for Mitchie, who was now seated on the couch with Shane on one side of her and Caitlyn and Sierra squished on the other. Ella and Margaret were leaned up against the wall, sitting next to Jason and Nate, while Mr. and Mrs. Torres went down the hallway to get Mitchie's present.

"Okay, what do you want to open first?" Shane asked, getting up from the couch and moving towards the small pile of presents stacked in the center of the floor.

"What, are you acting as the Birthday Santa?" Mitchie giggled. "And I don't care, you can pick." She watched as Shane put on a show of inspecting each gift for a short amount of time before moving on to the next.

"Here," Shane finally said, handing Mitchie a medium sized box wrapped in silver paper. "This looks like the winner," he grinned.

Mitchie took it. "Thank you, Santa Shane." She carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a plain white box. She pulled off the lid and gasped as she pulled out the contents. "Aw, Sierra, I love it!" She spun it around and showed everyone who_ aww_ed. It was a silver picture frame with the words _Mitchie and Sierra__:_ _Best Friends For Life _engraved in it. The photo was one Mitchie remembered well. They were five years old, playing in a sandbox at the park. Sierra's curls were still frizzy and Mitchie's dark hair was short and shiny.

"That's too cute," Margaret gushed, reaching for the frame to get a better look. Mitchie glanced toward Sierra who looked a little less uncomfortable than she did before. She mouthed a _Thank you _and smiled brightly.

The next gift Shane handed her was from Caitlyn, and it turned out to be a gift certificate to the new Music Emporium store that just had it's grand opening. "I figured you could find some cool new equipment or something," she explained. "And believe me, it took all the restraint I had to not use it myself," she added with a giggle. Mitchie gave her a hug.

"Ooh, that ones from me!" Ella piped up from her spot next to Jason. Mitchie flashed her a grin and couldn't help but notice she and Jason were looking mighty comfy together. Ella's head was in Jason lap and his fingers were intertwined with hers. _Note to self: interrogate Ella about relationship with Jason. _

Mitchie tore through the multicolored sheets of tissue paper and balled them up to throw at Nate. He laughed and tossed them at Shane. "You know," Mitchie said as she stopped pulling tissue paper out of the bag, "None of you had to get me anything. That impromptu party last weekend was more than enough, trust me."

A look of understanding dawned on Sierra's face. "Wait, is that why you all said to scream Deja Vu instead of Surprise? Becaus eyou already threw Mitchie a party?" Everyone nodded. "Oh, see, that makes sense now," Sierra giggled.

Mitchie pulled the gift from Ella out of the bag. "Aw, this is so cute, Ella!" She flipped through the pages of the journal. She loved the look of fresh pages to write on.

"It's a new lyrics journal," Ella explained, lifting herself up from Jason's lap to see Mitchie better. "I saw that your old one was almost out of pages, so I thought you could use a new one. I decorated the outside myself," she added, looking proud of herself.

Mitchie closed it to look at the cover. It had music notes notes drawn on, along with _Mitchie Torres, future music phenomenon _stenciled across the top. Mitchie giggled. "I love it!"

Margaret's gift was next. The box was long and shaped like a cylinder, so had a strange feeling she already knew what it was. "Oh my gosh, it's a Connect 3 poster!" She squealed, unrolling it to show everyone. The poster showed Nate sitting on a chair strumming a guitar, with Shane standing behind him, microphone in hand, and Jason sitting on the arm of the chair, his hand resting on his own guitar.

"Oh, I look good in that picture," Shane joked. "I remember that photoshoot. I had lost my voice the day before so all I could do was croak. I sounded like a frog," he laughed.

"Thanks, Margaret!" Mitchie said, rolling the poster back up.

"That wasn't your real present, I just thought it would be funny. This is your actual present," she said, reaching toward Shane and grabbing a gift out of the shrinking pile. She tossed it to Mitchie.

"I'd have been just fine with the poster, Margaret. But I'll take this one too," Mitchie giggled as she unwrapped it. It was a photo album with the word _Memories _stitched into the cover. Mitchie's mouth fell open as she flipped through the pages. It was full of photos from Camp Rock, chronicling the whole summer.

"I took them myself," Margaret said shyly, knowing Mitchie was about to ask. "Photography is my second love, after music, of course."

Mitchie smiled at a picture of she and Shane after Final Jam, Shane's arms wrapped around her shoulders, enveloping her in a side-hug. "This is an amazing present, Margaret. Thank you so much! Your pictures are really beautiful."

"Okay," Shane announced a few minutes later. "The last one is from me and Jason and Nate. We know we said you being in our video shoot and coming to LA for a week would be your present, but we have something else for you." He handed Mitchie the first of the three boxes.

Mitchie pulled the lid off the box and gasped as she saw what was inside. "Eeek!" Mitchie squealed, jumping up to hug Shane, then Nate, then Jason. "Front row tickets to your next concert? Guys, this is amazing!"

"That's not all," Nate said. "You're gonna sing up on stage with us!"

Mitchie whirled around to look at her friends. They all shrieked in unison. Jason, Shane, and Nate covered their ears but couldn't keep themselves from grinning.

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked, slightly out of breath from screaming. "I'm really going to be singing with you guys?"

Jason nodded eagerly. "Yeah, unless you don't want to, of course," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, I totally want to! This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you guys so much!" For what seemed like the thousandth time, Mitchie gave each of her friends a huge hug. "I have like the coolest friends ever!" Mitchie laughed.

'Wait a second, the party's not over yet!" Rich announced, coming into the living room. "Mitchie, your present from your mother and me is waiting for you in your room. Everybody can come on in!"

Mitchie and Sierra led the pack down to Mitchie's closed door. Connie and Rich stood on either side of the door, grinning mischeviously.

"Come on guys, I'm dying of suspense over here," Mitchie said excitedly. She was gripping hands with Sierra and Caitlyn and she could hardly wait to see what was on the other side of her door. _I hope I remembered to pick up my dirty clothes this morning..._

Connie opened the door, revealing a sparkly, cherry red electric guitar. Mitchie screamed... again. Shane, Nate, and Jason whistled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad, this is so cool!" Mitchie leapt at them, giving them tight hugs.

"You're welcome, sweets," Connie replied, giving Mitchie a kiss on the top of her head. "We hope you like it."

"We were thinking maybe the boys could teach you how to play?" Rich suggested, looking toward Shane, who nodded with a grin.

Mitchie smiled and took in the excitement. Shane and Nate and Jason were examining her guitar, obviously impressed. Sierra, Caitlyn, Margaret and Ella were all deep in conversation, smiling and laughing. Mitchie was glad she and Sierra seem to be getting along again. _I'm even more glad that my old friend and my new friends seem to like each other. Honestly, this is the best birthday I have ever had. _

Connie and Rich left to go clean up the living room, and Shane approached Mitchie. She smiled at him, feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

"I have one more thing to give you," he whispered as he got closer to her. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking, then leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. After they broke apart, Shane smiled at Mitchie's blushing face. "Happy birthday, Mitchie."

* * *

**Well. there you have it. They finally kissed! :D Aww. Okay, so, that's that. Next chapter will bring Mitchie and Gwen back together, and you'll see what happens when Gwen finds out Mitchie doesn't have any dirt for her. You'll also find out what Pete meant by "Why did you tell Mitchie that story?" Dun dun dun.**

**I have an idea, and I think it will be pretty fun. I'm planning awards after the last chapter. That's right, stay tuned after the final chapter of How Camp Rock Changed My Life for a "chapter" called Wishy Awards, where some of you guys will be honored with the Wishy Awards! I think I'm getting some of the best feedback on this story that I have ever gotten, and I really wanna thank you guys for it. **

**Some of the categories will be Longest Review, Shortest Review, Funniest Review, Nicest Review, Most Faithful Reviewer, and much, much more. I can't tell you all of them, because, well, then you'll all try and get them! I want them to be a surprise. Trust me, it'll be worth your time to come see these :D**

**Much love,  
Wish**


	13. Rumors Truth Broken Friendships & Bills

**Author's note: I o****wn nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

The Monday following her birthday, Mitchie floated into school with her head held high and an enormous grin plastered across her face. She walked through the halls to her locker, barely noticing people around her. She found Sierra rummaging through her bag and came up beside her.

"Morning, Sierra," Mitchie sang, twirling her combination lock effortlessly. She pulled out her English textbook and slammed the door shut again. "How are you on this fine, fine day?"

Sierra giggled. "Mitchie, you're seriously still on Cloud Nine, aren't you?" One look at Mitchie's smile and her sparkling eyes confirmed this for Sierra. "Well, I would be too, if I were you. I mean, kissing Shane Gray is the best birthday present in the world."

"Okay, one," Mitchie said, moving aside so Sierra could open her locker, "I wouldn't call it _kissing, _because that would indicate that it was more than a ten second smooch, I would call it _a _kiss, because that's all it was. Although, I do agree, having my first kiss with Shane Gray is totally awesome!" Mitchie squealed. She was fully aware of the stares she was getting from people, and for once, she didn't care.

Sierra shut her locker and Mitchie followed her down the hall. "Well," Sierra said, adjusting the strap of her backpack, "I would be careful if I were you. This is the kind of information people like Gwen McDermott and Sunny Reese live on. Them hearing this news could be fatal to your reputation. I mean, do you really want to spend your time hanging around with airheads like them, or intellectuals like me?"

Mitchie bit her lip, realizing that Sierra had no idea that she _had _in fact been hanging out with Gwen and Sunny. "Of course I don't, Si. You and me are, like, the Two Musketeers, the Dos Amigos, the... the..." Mitchie's voice trailed off, not knowing what else to include in her description of their friendship.

"The two dorks no one wants to be friends with?" Sierra suggested, grinning.

"I wouldn't exactly call you a dork, Sierra. You have totally changed your look. Who was that talking to that gorgeous senior last week? I think it was you," Mitchie said playfully. "That's not the kind of thing dorks do."

Sierra grimaced. 'Yeah, that was a really bad idea, talking to that senior guy." Mitchie looked at her questioningly as they stopped in front of the stairs Mitchie needed to climb to get to her English class. "Well," Sierra explained, "I didn't know he is the varsity Quarterback, and that he's dating Melissa Sinclair, the head cheerleader. I was talking to him about AP Mandarin, which, by the way, he wasn't too interested in, when Melissa came over and totally told me off. Thank God no one was around or else I would have been completely mortified."

"Aw, sorry, Si. I guess we need to start paying more attention to what goes on around here, or else you might hit on some unavailable stud from the hockey team next," Mitchie joked.

Sierra furrowed her brow. "We have a hockey team?" She asked seriously.

"My point exactly," Mitchie laughed. "Well, I gotta get upstairs for English. See you after fourth period?" Sierra nodded and waved, heading off in the direction of her first class.

Mitchie had noticed on the second day of school that Sierra's fourth period class is the same as Mitchie's fifth period, so as Sierra leaves, Mitchie enters, making it the only time they see each other all day, not counting before and after school at their lockers.

The warning bell rang and Mitchie took her usual seat in the back of the room, unfazed when she saw that Gwen and Sunny had taken the two seats next to Mitchie's, forcing the two usual occupants to sit elsewhere. _Great, _Mitchie thought, smiling vaguely as she sat down, _I'm being sucked in by airheads._

"Hey, Mitchie!" Gwen chirped, her laser-whitened grin blinding Mitchie momentarily. "How was the spa with Tess Tyler?" she asked, tossing a glanced across Mitchie at Sunny, who smiled back but looked completely oblivious to whatever Gwen was saying.

"Well, it was...interesting," Mitchie said nervously. _I don't have any gossip for you, Gwen. Might as well go back to ignoring me completely like you have been for years. _

Gwen smiled serenely. "Yeah? I'm sure it was. Say, isn't it your birthday soon?" Gwen asked innocently, tossing another glance in Sunny's direction, who, once again, looked unaware of Gwen's plan. Gwen knew perfectly well that Mitchie's birthday had already come and gone, but seeing her squirm was just so _fun. _

Mitchie swallowed hard. "Um, actually--"

Mitchie was cut off by the sound of the final bell ringing throughout school. _Saved by the bell. _Ms. Fitzpatrick stood up and Gwen glanced sideways at Mitchie, who, for some reason, looked completely enthralled by English.

* * *

Shane picked up his cell phone and flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts list. "Guys, we gotta spread the word about the LA week, okay? We need to give everybody enough notice to make sure they can all come."

Nate looked up from his guitar. "When is it again?"

"Week after next," Shane replied, not removing his eyes from his cell phone screen. He lingered over Mitchie's name for a moment. He smiled and felt his cheeks flush, knowing that less than forty-eight hours ago, he was kissing her. _She's the most amazing person I have ever met. I completely surprised myself doing that, though. I just saw her standing there... and I couldn't help myself. _

Jason's head popped in from the kitchen. "Hey, I was thinking, we should invite Sierra, too. I mean, we all got along so well at Mitchie's party and I think it would be mean not to include her in this." He disappeared into the kitchen once more, returning a few seconds later with a plate full of birthday cake. Mrs. Torres had given the leftovers, knowing it would make his life happy.

"Yeah, I think we should too," Nate agreed. "I rarely ever agree with Jason, but in this instance, I do."

"Speaking of people getting along well at Mitchie's," Jason began, stuffing cake in his mouth and staring at Shane, "Did my eyes deceive me, or were you and Mitchie in a lip lock when we were in her bedroom?"

Nate's eyes wandered up from his guitar and he grinned at Shane. "Yeah, dude, I didn't wanna bring it up, but I could have sworn you two got a little close in there," he said.

Shane felt his face blaze red, but he didn't deny it. "What about you and Ella, Jason?" he shot back. "You two were looking pretty comfy in her living room. I think I even saw her laying in your lap?"

Jason said something in return, but his mouth was stuffed so full of cake, no one understood what he meant. Nate shook his head and went back to playing his guitar.

* * *

Tess groaned quietly as her teacher, Mr. Owens, passed back her geometry quiz. She cringed at the grade written at the top. _D+ Tess, I expected more out of you. Try harder next time. -Mr. O. _Tess stuffed the paper in her handbag and turned her attention to her shoes, which glittered in the sunlight if she turned her foot the right way.

It had been forty-eight hours since she had spoken to anyone under the age of forty-five. _When did I become such a loser? _Tess began twirling her hair around her freshly manicured finger. _Not even my own mother will talk to me. _

And it was true. On Saturday evening when she returned from her stakeout at Mitchie's, she found that Ingrid, the housekeeper, had placed Tess' mail on her bed. She had looked through it eagerly, hoping for something from her mother. After tossing aside a few catalogs and a magazine she had subscribed to, Tess found a postcard with a picture of the Eiffel Tower lit up at night. Her heart leapt, hoping to see her mother's neat, precise handwriting on the back.

_Tess,  
We're having quite a good time in Paris. The Eiffel Tower is beautiful, especially at night, which is why I chose this postcard. We'll be back on the 21st, and I'm sure we'll have quite a few gifts for you.  
Sincerely,  
Stella  
P.S. Your mother is very busy, but she told me to include that she wants you to call the spa and make an appointment for when she returns. I would do it myself, but my Palm Pilot is acting up and I can't find the number. Needless to say, that didn't make TJ too happy._

Tess had torn up the postcard and thrown it in the trash. Now, sitting in her third period geometry class, she thought about how disappointed she had been to see Stella's thin, loopy print on the postcard instead of her mother's. _It's pathetic, _Tess told herself angrily, _I shouldn't need my mother this much. I'm a Tyler. I should be independent. Not that I know how Tylers really are. It's not like my dad's around to show me. _

Tess' mind flashed to the look Pete had given her on Saturday night when she told Mitchie the story about how her father just didn't return from work one day. It wasn't entirely true, actually, there was almost no truth about it whatsoever, except for the fact that TJ doesn't talk to her about it.

Really, Harold Tyler abandoned TJ the day after Tess was born. Tess has no memory of him, because of the fact that she has never met him, except for that he was there when she was born. _He wasn't satisfied with me, he didn't want a daughter. He thought it was my mom's fault and decided he didn't want us anymore. He left his wife of two years and his newborn daughter to fend for themselves in New York City. Some father, _Tess thought. _I don't know why I felt like I had to lie to Mitchie. I just... don't like thinking about the fact that I wasn't good enough for my own father. _

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for Tess to head to the cafeteria. She stuffed her textbook in her bag and hurried out of the classroom.

* * *

Mitchie rushed to her fifth period class, hoping that she could catch Sierra before she left. She dodged the stares of multiple people, whispering to their friends and pointing Mitchie out. _I swear if Sierra told anyone... _Mitchie thought, clenching her teeth.

Sierra appeared out of the doorway, smiling as she saw Mitchie approaching. Her smile faded as Mitchie grew closer and Sierra realized Mitchie looked angry. Mitchie grabbed Sierra's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom across the hallway.

"Who did you tell?" Mitchie exploded as soon as she had shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" Sierra asked, rubbing her arm.

Mitchie began pacing the room. "Who did you tell about me knowing Connect 3? Huh? Who was it?" She flung herself into a desk, her mind racing.

"I didn't tell anyone, Mitchie! I swear! Why would I do that?" Sierra's eyes widened and she stood motionless in the center of the room, completely freaked out by the fact that her best friend is freaking and she had no clue why.

"Well, somebody found out! It's all over the school. Everywhere I go I'm either being ambushed or stared at. I just don't understand how everyone knows if you didn't say anything. I didn't tell anyone else." Mitchie stared at the wall and pondered this thought. _I didn't tell anyone. Sierra didn't tell anyone. The only other people who know are off in different states or cities. _

Sierra took a seat next to Mitchie and stared at the wall the same way Mitchie did. "I swear to you I didn't tell anyone, Mitchie. What would there be for me to gain out of telling?"

"I know, I know, Si, I believe you. I'm sorry I freaked out on you, but you're the only person who knows anything about me and Shane." Mitchie tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and drummed her fingers absently on her knee.

"She's not the only one," a voice from behind Sierra and Mitchie announced. The two whirled around and saw none other than Gwen and Sunny entering the room. "We're the ones who've been telling people."

"But how did you find out?" Sierra asked, feeling completely confused. "I sure didn't tell you."

"No," Gwen agreed, her smile verging on creepy. "Tess Tyler did. Saturday night, while she was sitting outside your house after she dropped you off," nodding at Mitchie.

Mitchie stood up and tried to pass Sunny to the door, but Sunny held out her arm, blocking Mitchie's only escape. Mitchie narrowed her eyes at Sunny, but noticed she didn't seem to _want _to hold Mitchie back. In fact, Mitchie could have sworn she saw Sunny mouth the word _sorry_.

Gwen spun around, chuckling. "Good block, Sunny." Sunny dropped her arm and stepped away from Mitchie. "This morning when you came in, Sunny and I were passing. We overheard you two talking, and, well, the whole Shane thing came out. I mean, I already knew Connect 3 was at your party, and I was really surprised, by the way. But this morning, with the whole kiss thing? I _so _did not see that one coming."

Sierra shook her head slightly, not having listened to anything Gwen had just said. Her mind had stopped understanding when Gwen mentioned Tess. "Mitchie, you were with Tess on Saturday? Isn't she that horrible witch from Camp Rock you told me about?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, before Mitchie could make a sound. "Mitchie and Tess went to the spa together on Saturday... and then she went home to have her little party. I thought being the nice, sweet, honest person she is, she would have told you where she was. I guess she wanted to keep it a secret, huh?" Gwen's eyes flashed toward Mitchie, who was using all the restraint she had to keep herself from lunging toward Gwen.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Sierra said suddenly, startling not only Mitchie, but Gwen and Sunny as well. "I thought we were best friends? I thought we told each other everything."

_Okay, now I'm getting annoyed. Gwen tells the whole school I was with Shane Gray this weekend, and now Sierra's all worked up about me spending time with Tess? _"Sierra, need I remind you that last week, we weren't exactly on the best terms. You come back to school looking like a clone of-- of--" Mitchie's eyes wandered to Gwen, "Gwen, and you didn't even bother calling me once this summer to tell me! And then you ditched me for that guy on the first day!"

Sierra stood up and walked toward Mitchie angrily. "Yeah, so what? I'm tired of being a geek and keeping to myself. Who are you to stop me from hanging out with people, whether they're hot seniors or not? And, in case you forgot, I was at your birthday party on Saturday. I care enough about you to go to your party even when we haven't spoken in a while. And how do you repay me? By letting me hear from someone else that you were hanging out with Tess _freaking_ Tyler!" Sierra stomped her foot and her voice cracked a little.

Mitchie's anger bubbled over. "Okay, you are _so _overreacting, Sierra. So what if I was with Tess on Saturday? I had every opportunity to invite her inside, but I chose not to, because I wanted to hang out with everyone else instead."

Sierra just stared at the floor. "Yeah, well," she said quietly, "I need to get to class. I'll see you later, or maybe not." She pushed past Sunny and Gwen who had been just standing watching the argument unfold between them.

"Well," Gwen said after a minute, "That was fun. Listen, now that you've ditched the dork, you can hang out with me and Sunny a lot more now. Everyone else at this school will be much more accepting, knowing you have connections," Gwen added, putting an arm around Mitchie's shoulder.

Mitchie felt like saying _I don't want connections, I want friends, _but she chose to say nothing. Sunny stood by the door of the classroom, looking uncomfortable.

"Now, why don't we head to the upstairs bathroom and skip class? We talk about that deal we had..." Gwen said, steering Mitchie slowly toward the door.

"What deal?" Mitchie grumbled, feeling the tears on the verge of falling stinging behind her eyes. She wanted to just leave Gwen and Sunny behind and run after Sierra, but she knew she couldn't. Her friendship with Sierra had just been fixed, and it was too far gone to get back again.

Gwen snapped her fingers and Sunny followed them into the now empty hallway. "You hung out with Tess, now you're supposed to give me all the gossip you've got."

Mitchie walked numbly to the upstairs bathroom, not saying a word to Gwen or Sunny, and she knew she was just moments away from a complete breakdown.

_I've lost my best friend. I'm being sucked in by a girl more venomous than Tess Tyler. I want nothing more than to be in Shane's arms and to have him tell me everything will be okay. _

* * *

The rest of the day had passed in a blur. Mitchie trudged up the front walk and entered her house, completely oblivious to everything. She dropped her backpack at the door.

"Anybody home?" she mumbled, walking into the kitchen. She hadn't checked the garage for the van, so she had no idea if anyone was home or not. The answering machine on the kitchen counter blinked and Mitchie held out a finger to press the play button. The first message came on with a click and Mitchie sank into a chair and rested her head on the kitchen table.

_"Hi, this is Lynn Weller calling over from the high school. I'm just calling to let you know that Mitchie was absent from my fifth period history class today, and I wanted to make sure everything is all right. I checked her attendance, and she was in every class but mine. I know things happen, but please don't let her make a habit of it. The work she missed is reading chapter five from the textbook and answering the twelve questions on the last page. Hope to see Mitchie in class tomorrow. Have a good evening." _

Mitchie sighed, reminding herself to delete that one. _Stupid history. Stupid Gwen. It's all her fault, making me skip. _The second message clicked on.

_"Mitchie, hey, it's Shane. I hope you had a good day today. I'm just letting you know that we have the whole LA week thing planned out. It's the week after next, the last week in September. We'll be shooting the video on Monday and Tuesday, Wednesday is my recording session with Margaret, Thursday we thought it would be fun to to just go around town for a while. Friday the guys and I have some stuff to do, but don't worry, you and the girls will be well taken care of. Then we have the weekend before we come back home. Sounds, great, right? Oh, by the way, we thought it would cool of you to invite Sierra, too. We figured since we all kinda clicked on Saturday, we should include her. Well, anyways, I gotta go, lemme know what you think. Call me later? I miss you."_

Mitchie forced a small smile. _Shane just told me he misses me. But... how can I tell him about the whole Sierra thing? I really don't think her coming with us is such a great idea considering..._

Mitchie's thoughts were cut off by the third and final message. By this time, Mitchie was tired of listening and wanted to go into her room and fall asleep looking at her brand new electric guitar. She dreamt about it over the weekend.

_"Hello, Rich, Connie, Mitchie, it's Grandma Elaine calling to tell you how sorry I am about missing your visit. I really didn't want to be gone, but the gals were just begging, and you know me, I can't let anyone down. I realized while I was gone that I was letting someone down by leaving, and that was my family. I hope you all will forgive me. Mitchie, dear, I sent out your present the moment I got home, so it should be arriving soon. Hope all is well, I have to go, my game show is starting. Love you!"_

Mitchie forced herself to get put of her chair and go delete the first message. She then walked down the hallway to her bedroom, ran her fingers over her guitar strings, and collapsed into her bed.

* * *

"Connie, we need to talk," Rich said warily. He took a seat at the kitchen table, burying his face in his hands. Connie set down the casserole dish she had been holding and wiped her hands on the back of her jeans.

"What is it, Rich?" Connie asked cautiously, joining her husband at the table. She reached over and placed her hands on Rich's knee.

He lifted his head and sighed. "I was looking over the books at the store today..." he began, not meeting his wife's eyes. "Connie, we're in real deep. I haven't payed the rent on the store for over two months now, our car payment is due, and I got a collection notice in the mail at work today. I think we need to sell, Connie. It's the only way we can even hope to make enough money to pay off our debts, and even that's cutting it close."

Connie shook her head slowly. "Rich, you can't sell your store. You've worked hard to get it where it is today. It's been your dream for years..."

"I know that, honey, but there's no other way. It's either the store or the house," he said gently.

Connie's eyes brightened. "We could move, you know. Get a smaller house? Honey, anything for you to keep the store. I'd do anything."

Rich stood up. "No," he began firmly. "I will not let my lousy business skills force our family to be uprooted. We've lived in this house for almost sixteen years. It's Mitchie's only home."

"Home is where your family is, Rich, you know that. We can make anywhere home! But your store, it's what you've worked so hard for..."

"Yeah, worked so hard for and failed. I've run that store straight into the ground, Connie. Now, I'm going to try to make enough money this month to keep us going for a while. With your catering business, we should be able to keep up with payments and expenses until I find another job elsewhere."

Connie wiped away a tear. "Richard Torres, I will _not _let you give up this easily. If selling our house is what it takes to keep your store going, it's what we will do."

Richard sighed. "I wish there was some other way, honey. But there's not. We're going to try to make it through the month, all right? I don't want to mention this to Mitchie. Who knows, maybe business will pick up this month? There's no sense in worrying her if we can avoid it."

"I understand, Richard. I'll try to book more jobs this month. We'll have to cut it a little close in some places, but I think we'll be okay."

Rich reached out for Connie's hand. "I know we'll be okay, honey, we're Torres'. The question is, will we make through with two businesses and a house?"

Connie's worry lines etched into her forehead as she hugged Rich. "It doesn't matter," she whispered firmly, "As long as we still have each other."

* * *

**Aaannd, there you go. So, much, much more drama than most of you expected, right? I'm kind of worried about what you guys are gonna say about this chapter. I liked writing it, but, as I read it over, I saw that I kind of went all over the place. I hope nobody minded too terribly much. As you can see, I have humungo plans for this story, so those of you who may have thought it's almost over, sorry, but, no. So, for next chapter, you'll see what happens when Mitchie calls Shane, and when Tess and Gwen meet up. I also might throw in a little bit of Jella and maybe a bit of Naitlyn. And some other things I don't want to ruin, so if you're in suspense, you may just have to read the next chapter. :D**

**I'm glad everyone seems so excited about awards. When I was reading some reviews for last chapter, I got a few ideas for some more categories, so those of you who are eager to win one, maybe go read some of them and see if you can figure out what I'm thinking of.**

**As always, I'm totally grateful that you guys love this story. Please let me know how I'm doing. I really count on you guys to help me make my writing better. So far, you guys are doing great :D**

**Much love,  
Wish**


	14. Not Fame, but Loyalty

**Author's note: I o****wn nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out. And, specially for this chapter, I don't own Shamoo, Jonas Brothers, or the song Video Girl. Or the song Old McDonald :) Or Huggies. Although I just realized, if I did own all this stuff, I'd be pretty darn rich.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

"Good morning, sweets," Connie said as Mitchie entered the kitchen. She tried to smile as though nothing was wrong and handed Mitchie a plate of toast and eggs.

Mitchie yawned and took the plate. "Morning, Mom. Where were you and Dad last night? When I got home nobody was home so I just fell asleep. I woke up at like, nine, but nobody was here."

Connie cleared her throat and joined Mitchie at the table. "We came home at about six, and saw that you were sleeping. We left at about seven for a walk. We ended up walking father than we had intended and ended up around Daddy's store." Connie buttered her toast and avoided Mitchie's eyes.

"Oh." Mitchie took a sip of orange juice. "Well, I need to get to school early. I have some homework I need to catch up on." Mitchie took a few bites of her eggs and grabbed a piece of toast of her plate. "I gotta go, Mom. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're leaving already?" Connie asked, startled. "It's only the second week of school. How do you have so much homework that you're behind already?"

Mitchie reached for her backpack, her back turned to her mother. _Because I skipped class yesterday... _"Oh, they started us on this huge project already, so I'm falling a little behind on my other work. Don't worry though, I've got it all under control." Mitchie gave her mother a hug before bolting out the door to avoid other questions she couldn't answer.

* * *

"Yes, I'll hold," Tess sighed, rolling her eyes. She sat in the back of her limo, waiting to arrive at school. She had decided to follow her mother's orders and set up an appointment at the spa for when she gets home.

"Sorry about that, you still there?" the receptionist asked, snapping her gum loudly into the phone.

Tess cringed. _Snap your disgusting gum in my ear one more time and I won't be. _"Yeah, obviously," she said instead.

"Mmkay, so you need an appointment for the 21st at three o'clock?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. "Well, can I get your name so I can put it down in the system?" Her keyboard clicked noisily as she tapped away at the computer.

"TJ Tyler," Tess answered automatically, examining her fingernails and only half listening to what the Valley Girl receptionist squealed next.

"_The _TJ Tyler?" Huge intake of breath. Gag on wad of gum. Cough and nervous giggle. "You sound a lot younger than I expected! Not that I was thinking you'd sound old or something," she said hurriedly, "Because you are so _not _old. I'm a huge fan, by the way. I so wanted to see your last show, but I was at this really lame party instead..."

Tess rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, okay, whatever, can you just confirm the appointment for me?" She saw the huge brick building she was dreading to enter coming closer.

"Right. September 21st, three o'clock. I'll be here! I mean, the spa will be, but I will too! I'm always working it seems like," she giggled.

"Goody," Tess said sarcastically, before throwing her phone in her handbag. She gathered her stuff in her lap as Pete pulled up to the front of the building. "Bye, Pete. Thanks for the ride." She slammed the door and walked up to the school, shielding her eyes from the entirely too bright sun.

She climbed the front steps, being shoved to the side by a group of overly large jocks. Tess scrunched her nose and stared up at them. "Um, excuse you!"

One of them turned and smacked his buddy on the stomach. "What was that, Blondie?" he asked, his face amused. His two friends, both equally large, though more stupid looking, grinned dumbly.

Tess felt her cheeks flush. _Stop it, stupid nerves. _"I _said, _excuse you. Running into people is rude, you know. Didn't your mothers ever teach you manners?" She asked, standing up tall and feeling slightly more in control of the situation, now that she had told someone off.

The leader folded his massive arms across his huge chest. "I can't believe you're talking to us like that! Do you _know _who we are?"

"Nope. Though by the looks of it, you seem to be related to apes. Next time I go to the zoo, I'll be sure to stop by and say hello," Tess said defiantly, well aware of the crowd that had gathered around them. She made sure her dress was smooth and wrinkle free, now that she knew there was an audience.

The crowd laughed and _oooh_ed, all obviously thinking Tess was being mighty brave to be standing up to these guys, whoever they were.

"Well, little girl, we're on the football team. And if I were you, I'd watch what I was saying when it's so close to Homecoming, or you might find yourself the target of the freshman pranks."

Tess scoffed. "Well that would be stupid then, wouldn't it? Seeing as I'm not a freshman. And by the way, I'm not scared of any of you. My mother has a great lawyer, in case you want to take this little charade any farther." She raised her eyebrows and lifted her chin, as if challenging them.

One of the jocks shook his head. "Come on, Dane. This chick ain't worth the trouble. If we hurry up we can still get to the caf in time for breakfast."

Dane took one last glance at Tess before following his cronies inside. Tess stared at him triumphantly. The crowd seemed a little disappointed, obviously they had been hoping for a fight. They scattered off in various directions, leaving Tess alone on the front steps.

Tess pulled open the massive front door and checked her reflection in the glass. _You'd think in an expensive private school like this they'd dump the stupid jocks when going through the thousands of applications they receive every year. _

After a quick stop at her locker to reapply lip gloss, Tess headed off to her first period drama class. The class always assembled early in the mornings, everyone eager to recount their highly dramatic tales of the weekend or their evenings. Tess took her usual spot at the back of the room, in between Michelle somebody and the kid with the mohawk. Tess and the two had established an unspoken agreement during the first few days of school: don't bother me and I won't bother you.

Michelle smiled at Tess when she sat, which Tess returned half-heartedly. The morning hadn't put her in such a smiley mood so far. Mohawk Kid was fast asleep, his head buried in his arms. _Okay, his parents spend thousands of dollars a year to send him to an elite private school and he sleeps through class? Why waste the money? Let him sleep through public instead, I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one._

* * *

Caitlyn tapped her pencil on her desk absently, struggling to keep eyes open. The sun was streaming in from the windows, and Caitlyn wanted nothing more than to be outside, instead of sitting though yet another boring history class.

The video she was watching, or, well, kind of watching, was about World War II. Every so often, a loud explosion or someone yelling on screen would cause her to jerk her head up, but then after a few moments she would be lulled back into a drowsy snooze.

_"Are you ready?" Nate asked, holding his guitar still. He stood in the center of Caitlyn's bedroom, watching her as she set up her sound equipment. Caitlyn glanced up and shot him a look._

_"Does it look like I'm ready?" she asked, reaching over her keyboard and flipping a switch. Nate chuckled and apologized for his impatience. "We need to get this perfect, kay? I want everything just right for Shamoo's party." Nate seemed to understand and began to strum a few chords on his guitar. _

_Caitlyn pushed a few buttons and then nodded at Nate. He cleared his throat and began to sing, which was Caitlyn's cue to start playing. "Old McDonald had a farm, ee i ee i oh..."_

_After they had run through their performance a few times, Nate dropped his guitar and began running toward Caitlyn, slow-mo style. The non-existent wind seemed to blow his curls with every step. He reached out to her and placed his arms around her waist. _

_"Caitlyn Gellar, that was the most amazing performance I have ever heard. You're perfect," Nate whispered, leaning forward. His lips met hers..._

"Caitlyn..."

_They were warm and soft, and Caitlyn felt herself smiling slightly. It's what she's wanted for a long time._

"Miss Gellar?"

_"Bye, Miss Gellar," Nate shouted after he jumped away from Caitlyn. He held up his hand as a goodbye, and then disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. _

"Caitlyn Gellar, it's time for your next class, and I can't have you drowning us in your drool," Mr. Rosenburg said in his smooth, deep voice. Caitlyn opened her eyes and lifted her head from her slobbered-on desk.

A few stragglers had delayed their next class to stand in the doorway of the classroom and giggled as Caitlyn wiped drool off the side of her face. Caitlyn felt herself turn pink.

Mr. Rosenburg crossed his arms and gave Caitlyn a look. "Now, may I ask what is more interesting than the informative World War II video you were supposed to be watching?"

Caitlyn bit her lip. "Umm, Shamoo?" She shrugged, gathering up her books and stuffing them in her bag. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rosenburg. I, um, haven't been sleeping well lately," she lied. "I guess there's a bright side to all of this though," Caitlyn ventured, hoping Mr. Rosenburg was the kind of guy who could take a joke, but since she had only been in school for a little over two weeks, she had no idea what kind of guy he was.

"Oh?" Mr. Rosenburg said, raising an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Well, next time I have trouble sleeping, I can always rent a video about World War II, it'll put me right to sleep," Caitlyn joked, grabbing her bag and starting out of the room.

"Don't let it happen again, Caitlyn," Mr. Rosenburg called to her retreating back.

Caitlyn hurried down the hallway to the girls' bathroom, where she slid against the wall next to the sinks. _I think... I'm in love with Nate. Or else with Shamoo, it could be either I guess._

* * *

"Have you guys heard this song?" Shane asked, raising his voice to be heard over the big screen. Shane just stared at the screen, watching as a music video came on.

Nate stuck his head in the room and watched the video for a few seconds. "Yeah, that's _Video Girl _by... somebody. I forget their name. Jonas Brothers, I think?" Nate suggested and came in the room to sit by Shane.

"Huh," Shane grunted, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. "I don't like them."

"Don't like who?" Jason asked, entering the room with a huge glass filled with a root beer float. He joined the guys on the couch and and began slurping his drink, staring intently on the clips of shows he was seeing as Shane flipped through the channels at rapid speed.

Nate stared at Jason's root beer float. "Jonas Brothers, he said quickly, followed by, "Where'd you get the drink, man?"

"Housekeeper's back from vacation," Jason answered between slurps. "She's in the kitchen, I bet she'll make you one too," Jason added, but Nate had already jumped over the back of the couch and was sprinting toward the kitchen. Jason turned his attention back to the TV. "You know, I heard the Jonas Brothers aren't really brothers. But I also heard that they're robots, so you can't really be sure."

Shane rolled his eyes and settled on a cartoon. "This is like, the only thing on. Enjoy," Shane added, throwing the remote to Jason and standing up. "I'm gonna get me a root beer float."

* * *

"Mitchie, we need to talk," Gwen announced, slamming her lunch tray down next to Mitchie's history book. Mitchie glanced up from the book only when she didn't hear a second tray slam against the ugly cafeteria table.

"Where's Sunny?" Mitchie asked, ignoring Gwen's statement. Her eyes returned to the chapter she was supposed to be reading for fifth period. Mitchie had arrived at her locker that morning at the precise moment Sierra had, so Mitchie wanted to avoid awkwardness and completely bypassed stopping, and the next chance she had to get her book to make up the work had been before lunch.

Gwen chomped down on a stick of celery. "I don't know, the last time I saw her was English this morning, it's the only class we have together. She didn't really say much, though." Gwen stared across the cafeteria, lost in her own thoughts.

Mitchie just continued skimming through her history book and hoped that Gwen would forget what she had said earlier. Whether it's a girl to her boyfriend, parents to their child, or a husband to his wife, the words _we need to talk _can never mean anything good.

"Anyways, you had a whole Saturday with Tess and you still haven't told me what kind of gossip you got yet," Gwen said, reaching across Mitchie to steal her napkin. "I didn't want to bring it up yesterday, because you were obviously down about that formerly-frizzy girl."

"Wow, how thoughtful of you," Mitchie said sarcastically as she reached into her bag for a pencil to begin answering the questions her teacher had assigned.

Gwen beamed, not noting the tone in which Mitchie said this 'compliment'. "I know, right? Anyways, your grace period is like, so totally over, so spill it."

Mitchie shook her head but kept her eyes on her notebook, where she was answering question number one. "There's nothing to spill, Gwen. We didn't really talk much. Most of the time we were so busy being pampered, as Tess called it, we didn't have time for a conversation."

"But you must have gotten _something_," Gwen prodded, opening her soda can with the side of her thumb. "I mean, she didn't let anything slip?"

Mitchie's mind flashed to Tess telling her about her father's disappearance. _I'm sure that's exactly the kind of thing that Gwen wants to hear. Something that shows Tess Tyler's life isn't as perfect as it seems. But for some reason, that makes me like Tess even more. _"No, nothing. Sorry, Gwen." Mitchie felt a little guiltiness creeping into her stomach, but she shook the feeling away.

Gwen sighed, obviously let down. "Okay, maybe getting gossip from Tess isn't as easy as I thought it would be," she said, drumming he rlong fingers on the table top. "We'll just have to try harder next time."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows but said nothing. _Next time? _The two sat in silence for about ten minutes before Mitchie was intrrupted again.

"Um, you're Mitchie Torres, right?" a small blonde girl with way too much eyeliner squeaked. She looked like a freshman. Gwen scrunched up her nose and watched Mitchie for a reaction.

"Yeah..." Mitchie answered, closing her book. "Why?"

The girl smiled widely, revealing blinding neon pink braces. "Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?"

"That you met Connect 3 at Camp Rock? And that they were at your house on Saturday?" The girl's face flushed with excitement. She took a seat, with out being invited, next to Mitchie and glanced over her shoulder at a table full of other tiny freshman girls.

Gwen rolled her eyes and drained her soda can. "Okay, Mitch, I'll leave you to your fan club. Don't forget what I said earlier. We need to plan a _next time_." Gwen narrowed her eyes at the blonde and walked away, her long black hair swinging as she went.

"I can't believe you're friends with Gwen McDermott too!" The girl stared at Mitchie in awe. "You have Connect 3, like_ the _hottest guys on the planet, and Gwen for a best friend. Your life is like, amazing!"

"Woah there, squirt," Mitchie began, holding up her hand. "I don't know who you think I am, but trust me, my life is not as amazing as it seems. Yes, I know Connect 3, and Gwen, but I don't see why that makes me so special..."

"Because half the girls in this school would _kill _to be in the same social circle as Gwen and Connect 3!" The blonde exclaimed, the neon braces flashing between her lips as she spoke. "If I had friends like yours, I would see how great it is, something you obviously don't see."

Mitchie shook her head. She gathered up her books and and stood up, causing the girl to look offended. "I'm sorry, I really have to go. What did you say your name is?"

"I didn't, but it's Kate." She looked completely dissed as Mitchie turned to leave. Mitchie laughed softly. "What?" Kate asked, her face flushing.

"Nothing, you just have the same name as a close friend, that's all." Mitchie smiled, thinking of Caitlyn and Ella and Margaret and even Tess. "I may know Gwen McDermott, but it's how close you are with somebody that's important, not how well known they are. Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

Connie hummed to herself as she loaded dishes into the dishwasher. Just as she was about to close it, the front door slammed, causing her to jump. She leaned backward to get a better look into the living room. "Rich, what are you doing home so early?"

Rich came into the kitchen, his face pale and his eyes sad. "Some of the employees and I were talking today, and um, they all seem to think we should sell the store now while we can still get a small profit from it."

"But why would they want you to sell? Those men won't have jobs if we sell the store," Connie said, wiping her wet hands on a dish cloth.

Rich sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I know, which makes it even harder for me to say I agree. These guys are like family to me, Connie, and want what's best for me and you and our daughter. They don't want to see us in any trouble, and they think the only way to stop that from happening is to sell the store as soon as we can. I told them that by doing this, they're just making harder on their own families."

Connie sank down into a chair next to Rich. "That's the problem with hiring such good people, Rich. They care more about others than themselves. Why couldn't you have employed a bunch of selfish morons?" Connie said, smiling lightly.

Rich cracked a small grin. "The store will be on the market by Friday morning," he said, reaching for Connie's hand. "At least this way we can eliminate some of our problems. We were putting more money into that store than we were getting out of it."

"Well, it's the end of an era," Connie said quietly. "I don't remember what life was like before you had the store."

"We'll know soon, won't we?"

* * *

Mitchie stood outside her fifth period class, waiting for the class currently inside to finish. _I need to talk to Sierra.. I need to apologize or.. something._

The bell rang shrilly, and all through out the hallway, doors began opening and slowly students began filling the halls. A few kids filed past Mitchie before she found Sierra. "Si, wait," Mitchie said, holding out her arm to stop her from leaving.

Sierra stared at Mitchie blankly, as if she had know idea who Mitchie was. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice low and full of hate.

"To talk to my best friend." Mitchie stared into Sierra's eyes, hoping to get her to listen. "I really need you to hear me out, Sierra."

Sierra agreed silently, leading Mitchie into the empty classroom they had been in when Gwen had spilled that she told everyone about Mitchie and Connect 3. "Okay, I'm listening," Sierra said once Mitchie had closed the door.

"I don't know why you're mad at me," Mitchie began, "but I am sorry for whatever I did that hurt you."

"You don't know why I'm mad?" Sierra screeched. "You didn't tell me you had been with Tess Tyler all day before your party!"

Mitchie didn't see the problem. "I don't understand why that's such a big deal! Yes, I was hanging out with Tess Tyler, but that shouldn't have anything to do with us. I could've invited Tess to the party, couldn't I? But I didn't, because I wanted to be with my real friends!"

Sierra runed away, her voice quiet as she spoke. "I was jealous, Mitchie. I thought you were replacing me with Tess. When I found out you went to the spa with her, it really hurt me. Don't you remember? We told each other that we would _never _do anything so vain as to go to the spa. I thought you'd forgotten and wanted to do things like that with your new buddy, Tess."

Mitchie felt her anger at Sierra lighten, but she still didn't understand what Sierra's deal was. "Yeah, isn't completely changing your appearance for others vain too?"

"I didn't do it for others," Sierra said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "I did it for myself. No one ever gave me a second look before, but now, I'm more confident and I can talk to people I'd never have the courage to talk to before."

"Like the taken quarter back?" Mitchie suggested, unable to stop herself. To her relief, Sierra cracked a smile. "Sierra, I'm really glad you're happy now. I'm sorry I didn't understand before."

"I think we need to promise to not jump to conclusions anymore," Sierra grinned. "It always causes problems."

"Agreed," Mitchie smiled. "Hey, something happened at lunch today that was really kind of weird."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sierra asked, linking arms with Mitchie as they headed out of the abandoned classroom.

"This freshman girl came up to me and asked me if I was friends with Connect 3 and Gwen McDermott. She said it would be the best thing in the world to be friends with them. And then I looked at the table she had been sitting at and it was full of other girls watching her, and I knew they had to be her friends. I told her that it's not how famous your friends are that's important, it's how close you are to them."

Sierra smiled. "Mitchie, sometimes I wonder where you get this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked as she and Sierra stopped outside of the class Mitchie was headed into.

"You say something brilliant like that, and it just happens to be the answer to all of our problems. I shouldn't care if you're friends with people like Tess. I know that you and me have been the Two Musketeers since we wore Huggies and one day at the spa with Tess won't change everything we've been through."

"Well, it's safe to say one thing," Mitchie said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "This new makeover hasn't messed with your logic."

Sierra rolled her eyes and lifted her flip flopped foot to kick Mitchie's behind playfully. "Get to class, kid."

* * *

Mitchie entered the house that afternoon feeling so completely different than she had the day before. She smiled brightly at her parents who were both seated at the kitchen table. "Hola, parental units."

Connie smiled weakly and Rich held out his hand. Mitchie scrunched her nose but went forward to grab it. "Mitchie, we have to talk."

Mitchie's grin faded as she heard those words. _They never mean anything good, _she repeated to herself. _Deja Vu seems to sum up my life pretty well these days._

* * *

**Alrighty, so that's that. Yes, I realize it was not one of my best chapters, but I've been so busy I haven't had much tiome for writing. I've been babysitting and cleaning like crazy, so I haven't had much of a chance to sit down and write. **

**I amused myself with this chapter. Connect 3 talking about the Jonas Brothers... And after I wrote that, I realized that Meghan Martin does a voice over for the song I mentioned, which really confused me because she plays Tess in Camp Rock. I nearly gave myself a headache working all that out :)**

**And then I just had to add Shamoo in there, didn't I? Every story should mention Shamoo. Okay, so I just made that up, but I think it should be true.**

**I think you might be able to tell what's going on with Mitchie. Slowly she is becoming loyal to Tess and she's trying to get away from Gwen. I didn't quite get the Jella in there, sorry. But next chapter should be really exciting. I already have it all worked out: Mitchie will find out about the store and Jason's gonna ask Ella something. Mitchie's popularity at school might become a little overwhelming, and, well, it could lead to some problems. **

**Stay tuned to find out what's gonna happen. I have the basic outline for the story complete and it should last about, oh, ten more chapters. I hope none of you get bored with the story before then :)**

**Much Love  
Wish**


	15. Conversations

**Author's note: I o****wn nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out. And, specially for this chapter, I don't own Shamoo, Jonas Brothers, or the song Video Girl. Or the song Old McDonald :) Or Huggies. Although I just realized, if I did own all this stuff, I'd be pretty darn rich.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Mitchie took the vacant seat between her parents, holding her breath. Everything that had been on her mind just moments before, like thinking about the way she and Sierra were now back to being friends; calling Shane and talking to him, just to hear his voice; going to her room to strum on her guitar though she didn't really know how to play, all of those things just left with one look at her parents' expressions.

Rich reached over and grasped Mitchie's hand, while Connie began to rub Mitchie's back soothingly. "Mitchie, it's about the hardware store," Rich began.

"What about the hardware store?" Mitchie asked, her voice shaking a little. _I was expecting something a little more... urgent, or something. _"Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Rich glanced at Connie, who nodded at Rich, urging him on. "Mitchie, I'm afraid we're going to have to sell the store. Our expenses seriously outweigh what I make from the store. We get virtually no profit."

Mitchie watched her mother's sad face. "But... why? Dad, you've had the store forever! You can't sell it now!"

"We don't want to," Connie spoke up, "but it's the best decision for our family. Our bills are piling up here and at the store, and the smartest way to try to fix things is to sell the store now and get the most money we can to put toward bills."

Rich squeezed Mitchie's hand tightly. "We don't want you to worry at all, though, Mitchie. We're going to try to get through this as best we can. The store will be up for sale Friday morning."

Mitchie shook her head slowly. "If money is so tight... then why did you guys buy me that guitar? It couldn't have been cheap! I would have been fine with just the party with my friends."

"We didn't want you to suffer from our mistakes, Mitchie. You are the most important part of our lives! We wanted your birthday to be special," Connie said, running her fingers through Mitchie's hair.

"You shouldn't have done it!" Mitchie said, her voice echoing off the walls. "Now I feel like some of this is my fault! You could have paid a few bills with the amount of money you spent on my guitar."

Rich shook his head. "No, Mitch, don't think like that. We set aside that money months ago to buy you something great for your birthday," he looked to Connie for help.

"The last thing we want is for you to feel responsible about this, sweets."

Mitchie stood up, kicking her chair backwards, which hit the wall loudly. "Yeah, well I do! You can take back the guitar. Sell it, get money for it, I don't care." Mitchie ran down the hallway, tears clouding her vision. She slammed her bedroom door and locked it.

As Mitchie lay on her back staring at the ceiling, she began hoping beyond everything else that somehow, her dad wouldn't have to sell the store. _And if he does, some of it is my fault. _

* * *

Shane stared at his cell phone laying on the counter, hoping that if he stared at it long enough, it might ring. Jason entered the kitchen, humming _Video Girl. _

"Whatcha doin?" Jason asked, opening the fridge and grabbing an energy drink. He opened it and began taking a loud slurp.

Shane sighed. "Waiting for Mitchie to call me. I called her yesterday afternoon and left a message asking her to call me, but she never did. I hope she's okay. It's not really like her to not call me back."

Jason leaned against the counter next to Shane. "I'm sure she's fine, man. Maybe she's just busy or something," Jason said, draining his can and he tried, and failed, to crush it in his hand. "I can never do it," he muttered.

Shane laughed half-heartedly and watched as Jason threw it into the trash. "Yeah, I'm sure she is too. I just wish she would call me. I want to talk to her so much."

"Well, just try calling her again. I'm gonna go call Ella. I'm thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend," Jason said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Shane raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "That's great, man. Good luck," he clapped Jason on the back. "Already, though? I mean, you haven't known her for that long. But if you want to take the chance, more power to you, I guess."

Jason smiled. "I know it's soon and everything, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know when we were sitting together at Mitchie's party? Every time my arm brushed against hers, I felt, like, this electric shock go through my body. I think she might feel the same way."

_That's exactly how I feel about Mitchie... _"Go for it," Shane grinned. He watched as Jason went upstairs. _Jason may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but either way, it's great to see the guy happy._

Just as Shane was about to give up on Mitchie calling and head into the living room to watch TV, his cell phone rang. His heart leaped when Mitchie's number flashed on the outside. He grinned and answered the phone in one swift motion.

"Psychic Hotline, Madame River speaking," Shane said in a high pitched voice. He expected to hear Mitchie giggle. "Mitchie? I'm just kidding, this is Shane," he said finally. "If there actually is a Madame River who answers phones on the Psychic hotline, it's purely a coincidence because I never have, nor will I ever, call the Psychic Hotline," Shane rambled. _Oh, God. I'm babbling again. I know I've known Mitchie for over three months now, but I still get nervous talking to her..._

Mitchie sighed. "I know. Sorry, Shane. I'm a little... preoccupied right now."

Shane could hear from her voice that she had been crying. He walked into the kitchen slowly. "Is everything okay?" he asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I was worried when you didn't call me back yesterday."

"Sorry about that," Mitchie said. "I was so tired when I got home I just fell right asleep. I meant to call you this morning, but I forgot." Mitchie's voice wavered a little. Mitchie knew she was on the verge of tears, she just hoped Shane couldn't tell.

Shane stared at the table, knowing there was something she was holding back. "So, about the LA week? Does that sound good to you?" He could just picture her laying on her bed, phone in hand.

"Shane, I..." Mitchie's voice sounded pained, like she was struggling to keep herself from crying. "Shane," she tried again, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it. But you and the others can totally go with out me, it's fine."

"What are you talking about?" Shane asked, his voice confused. "I thought you were excited about this?"

Mitchie took a deep breath, pulling her knees to her chest. "I was. It's just not gonna work out, okay?" She could hear the bitterness in her voice, but she wasn't mad at Shane. She just couldn't help it. She felt responsible.. for everything.

"Well, do you want us to see if we can get a different week? I'm sure we can reschedule the video shoot..."

"No." Mitchie said firmly. "Don't go rescheduling anything because of me. You guys go, have a great time. I'll talk to you later, Shane." Mitchie hung up, leaving Shane with his mouth hanging open, his words left unsaid.

Shane snapped his phone shut. He wandered into the living room and fell onto the couch next to Nate. "Dude? I think something major is wrong with Mitchie."

"Why?" Nate asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. He was watching an old episode of his favorite TV show. Even though he's seen it before, it still could keep his attention for the full thirty minutes.

"She just called me and said she can't come with us to LA. I think something is seriously bothering her." Shane rested his chin in his hand, his foot tapping wildly against the floor.

Nate turned off the television looked at Shane. "She's not coming with us? But, what about the video shoot? She's supposed to be in it..."

"I know. I don't wanna freak her out by being all supportive... we haven't known each other that long. I don't want to come on too strong..."

Nate nodded but wouldn't look Shane in the eye. "Better too supportive than not supportive at all," he said quietly.

Shane knew he was thinking about his parents. "I'm sorry man. I say stuff with out thinking sometimes. I'm stupid, I know." _Honestly, Nate's too sensitive. I guess that's what makes him a great artist.. but sometimes, I can't take it all. _ Shane groaned and leaned back against the couch. "Too much crap is going on right now, I don't know what to do..."

* * *

"Pass the bread, please, Mom," Caitlyn said, nodding toward her mother.

Patricia Gellar set down her wine glass and glared judgmentally at her daughter. "Caitlyn, dear, you know you don't anymore carbohydrates. You'll blow up like a balloon!" She laughed shrilling, causing the dishes to rattle.

Caitlyn gritted her teeth and sighed deeply. _Mother, dear, you know you don't need anymore alcohol. You'll dance on the table and pass out till tomorrow afternoon. _She pushed her broccoli around with her fork.

"What's that awful noise?" Patricia asked suddenly, her nose wrinkling up in disgust. Caitlyn's ears perked up when she heard her newest techno creation ringing from her bedroom.

"My phone," Caitlyn answered quickly, dropping her fork and dashing toward the stairs. She hopped them two at a time and made it to the phone just in time. "Hello?"

"Cait, hey, it's Mitchie."

Caitlyn smiled. "Hey girly. What's up?" She didn't notice the sadness in Mitchie's voice.

Mitchie sighed. "Caitlyn, I have a problem. Actually, my parents have a problem and I kind of feel responsible for the whole thing. Now I think I might have hurt Shane's feelings because of it. I don't know what to do!" Mitchie's voice cracked and she sniffed to try and keep herself from crying.

Caitlyn's grin faded. "What's the matter, Mitch? You know you can tell me anything. You're my best friend," she added quietly, picturing Mitchie's sad face.

"My dad owns a hardware store, right? Well, he might not in a couple of days. He has to sell, Caitlyn, and I feel like some of it's my fault because they bought me that whole elaborate guitar for my birthday. They could have payed at least two or three bills with what it cost!"

"Mitchie," Caitlyn began, not exactly knowing what she was about to say. "Your dad needing to sell his store is totally _not _your fault. Your parents chose to buy you a gift, and I'm sure they have a good reason for doing so. Mitchie, trust me, your parents wanted to buy that guitar for you because they knew it would make you happy."

"Yeah, well, it would make me even happier to have a father who had a job he loved. I just wish I could sell the guitar with out them knowing and secretly pay a couple bills or something," Mitchie said, the gears in her mind turning at warp speed.

Caitlyn bit her lip. "You can't do that Mitchie. It would probably hurt them even more if you sold something they spent so much money on..."

"_Not _helping Caitlyn," Mitchie snapped. She immediately apologized. "Sorry. I can't think straight today."

"It's okay," Caitlyn said gently. "I know I'm not the best at pep talks, but, hey, I'm trying. So, wait, did you say something about hurting Shane's feelings? What did you do, make fun of his hair?" Caitlyn snorted.

Mitchie rolled her eyes but allowed herself to smile. "I told him I was gonna bail on the LA adventure week or whatever you all are calling it..."

"You... you're seriously not going to come?" Caitlyn asked, her voice slightly hurt. "But, we've been looking forward to it for so long! I mean, we're going to LA with the three hottest males on this earth, and you get video documentation that one of them is completely in love with you! I mean, duh! Music video playing Shane's love interest? Who in their right mind would pass up that kind of opportunity?"

"Okay, one, I don't think I should be away from my parents right now, especially not for a whole week when our life is changing permanently! And, two, how do you know I'm playing Shane's love interest in the video? Or _was_, or whatever." Mitchie's face flushed slightly at the thought.

Caitlyn bit her lip. _To lie or not to lie? I mean, it could be true, I just don't know for a fact. But I'm sure saying so would cheer Mitchie up, so, here goes nothing. _"I've got connections," she said simply.

Mitchie sighed. "I just need to think about it, okay? I need to see if everything with my parents will work out before I go off on the trip of my life. It wouldn't be fair, you know?"

"Fine. But promise me you won't make an excuse to not come, okay?" Caitlyn asked quietly. "It will be so much more fun with you there too."

"Promise. I gotta go, Cait, I'm gonna try and convince my parents to let me sell my guitar," Mitchie said quickly.

"Wait, Mitchie. Promise me something else, too?"

Mitchie sighed. "Sure, Caitlyn. What is it?"

"Call Shane. He really likes you, you know. I would kill to have a guy like him go through all this trouble for me. He's really great." Caitlyn smiled sadly as she thought about how much she really did wish she had a guy like Shane. _Nate, to be exact._

* * *

Jason came shuffling back into the living room where Nate and Shane were talking quietly. Shane looked up and smiled. "So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Nate asked, looking suspiciously at Jason. "I swear, if you were just upstairs putting itching powder in my underwear drawer again, I _will _kill you."

Jason grinned. "Nah, man, I swear. I was just talking to Ella. I asked her to be my girlfriend..." He flushed and collapsed on the couch next to Shane.

"And?" Nate and Shane asked in unison. They both sat forward in their seats in suspense.

"Well, she said yes."

Shane smiled and pounded fists with Jason. "That's great. At least you have the guts to make the move," he said, his smile slowly fading. "I've been dying to ask Mitchie the same thing since, like, the last day of camp."

"You're not the only one," Nate grumbled. "I mean, not Mitchie, I wanted to ask.. um... Caitlyn," he finished sheepishly.

Jason stood up and stretched. "Well, my friends, don't be wimps. Call up those ladies, you know, take some advice from the master," he grinned.

* * *

**Okeeey then. Lame, I know. I'm super-sorry about the wait. School started, and I got sick, and the chapters I've written have gotten erased, and on and on. But, here it is, finally. I promise next chapter will be like, eighteen thousand times more exciting. But right now, I have a huge load of homework to get through. And, don't forget about the Wishy Awards! :) **

**Much love,  
Wish**


	16. Good News and Bad News

**Author's note: I o****wn nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out. And, specially for this chapter, I don't own Shamoo, Jonas Brothers, or the song Video Girl. Or the song Old McDonald :) Or Huggies. Although I just realized, if I did own all this stuff, I'd be pretty darn rich.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

Mitchie dropped her bag to the floor and trudged down the hallway to her bedroom. _Worst. Day. Ever. _Mitchie's eyes fell onto her guitar, a pang of guilt erupting in her stomach. _Stupid, amazing, beautiful guitar! _Mitchie collapsed onto her bed, a heavy sigh releasing from her throat.

A sharp knock on the door caused her to jump. She reluctantly got off of her bed and went back to the living room. Mitchie's jaw dropped when she saw who was at the door. _"Sunny?"_

The blonde haired girl smiled serenely and waggled her fingers at Mitchie. "Hey, girl! Can I come in?" Mitchie just nodded and stepped aside. "Great house, by the way!" Sunny looked around approvingly and took a seat on the couch.

"Uh, Sunny? I don't mean to be rude... but what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked slowly, closing the front door and keeping a short distance between herself and Sunny. _Fraternizing with the enemy?_

Sunny blinked and still smiled as if nothing were wrong with the picture. "Well, I wanted to apologize for holding you hostage that day while Gwen provoked Sierra into fighting with you. It was really hard for me to watch, so I can only imagine what it must have been like for you," Sunny's eyes were wide and sincere.

"I, uh," Mitchie stammered, at a loss for words. "Wow, thanks, Sunny. But I thought one of Gwen's rules to live by was to never apologize?"

Sunny shrugged. "Since when do I have to follow all of Gwen's rules? I'm sick of being her beta. She's rude and she thinks she's the best thing in this world. I think she's got a bit of an ego problem, don't you?"

_Okay, so Sunny Reese shows up at my house, apologizes, and uses big words like Sierra. What is wrong with this picture? _"That's really great, Sunny," Mitchie said slowly.

"I know what you're thinking," Sunny said knowingly, her head tilted slightly. "You're trying to figure out why I sound like I'm halfway intelligent all of the sudden. When you hang out with Gwen for so long like I have, you really forget how to think, because she makes all of your decisions for you. I'm tired of it. I want to have a mind of my own again."

Mitchie smiled. "Sunny, honestly I'm happy for you. Hanging with someone like Gwen is like putting your brain in a blender. I've only hung out with her for two weeks and I think I might have permanent damage." Mitchie giggled and joined Sunny on the couch.

Sunny ran her fingers through her hair. "You know, Mitchie, I've been thinking. What Gwen did to you was so totally wrong. I just wish there was something I could do to make it better. I feel like it's kind of my fault because I didn't do anything to stop her."

"Don't worry about it. You were being brainwashed," Mitchie grinned, patting Sunny on the shoulder. "Hey, do you want to something?" Mitchie asked, a sudden spur of inspiration. "I've had the worst day, and I could really use some girl time."

Sunny tapped her finger on her chin. "I've got the perfect idea."

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie, it's Shane... again. I'm just calling to make sure everything is okay. I really miss you and I hope you'll change your mind about LA. Call me." Shane shut his phone and sighed heavily.

"Still no answer?" Jason asked, his eyes sympathetic.

Shane nodded and stared at his hands. "I just don't understand. What did I do that upset her?" He bit his lip and tried to think of the last few things he had said to her.

Jason shrugged. "Maybe you didn't do anything. Maybe it's something at home that's bothering her. What about with her and Sierra? Are they in a fight or something?"

"How should I know? She hasn't told me anything besides she's skipping out on LA. Is something is the matter with her, she certaintly doesn't want to tell me..."

"Just give it some time, man. She'll talk to you when she's ready. Listen, Ella's coming over for a scary movie marathon. Want to join us? Nate's... busy tonight, so you can chill with us if you want. She's bringing her mom's special brownies." Jason grinned.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really want to be a third wheel tonight. Maybe I'll drive around. Can I borrow your Hummer?" Shane asked hopefully.

Jason threw him the keys. "Sure thing, man."

* * *

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time, Sunny," Mitchie laughed, holding her hair back with her right hand. "I haven't had an ice cream sundae in forever," she said, scarfing down some hot fudge.

"I know, me neither. Gwen never let me eat junk food," Sunny frowned. "I mean, my parents own this shop and I haven't been able to eat any ice cream since the day I met Gwen, back in fifth grade. It's pathetic how much I let her control me."

Mitchie reached over for the whipped cream can and sprayed another mountain on her sundae. "Well, now you won't have to worry about Gwen. We're done with her, right?"

"_So _done," Sunny agreed. She smiled at her parents, who were helping a little girl pick out what flavor of ice cream she wanted. "It's their anniversary tomorrow," Sunny whispered to Mitchie. "Nineteen years."

"Wow," Mitchie breathed. "Its amazing that people can stay happy for so long. My parents have been married fifteen years and sometimes I wonder if they really are as happy as they say they are. With the whole financial situation, I can't help but think that maybe things aren't as great as they used to be."

Sunny smiled sadly and patted Mitchie's hand. "Mitchie, I'm sure there's no point in worrying. Even if your family does lose a lot of money, your parents will still be happy. I've seen them together at our choir concerts. They are totally in love."

Mitchie sighed. "I hope you're right. Hey, do you want to come over sometime? I am _so _going to fail that geometry test we have on Monday if I don't get some major study sessions in," Mitchie said, throwing her empty plastic dish and crumpled up napkin in a nearby trash can.

"Of course, I need some help too. How about we walk to your house after school tomorrow?" Sunny offered, putting the whipped cream can back into the industrial fridge.

"Sounds good," Mitchie agreed. After a quick thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Reese and a hug to Sunny, Mitchie left the ice cream shop feeling far better than she had in weeks.

* * *

When Mitchie returned home, she found two messages on the answering machine. Since her parents weren't home yet, Mitchie decided she'd better play the messages and delete them if they're incriminating against her, like there was from the school a few days ago. The first message clicked on.

_"Hey, Mitchie, it's Shane... again. I'm just calling to make sure everything is okay. I really miss you and I hope you'll change your mind about LA. Call me." _

Mitchie sighed and felt guilt explode in her stomach. "He's got to hate me by now..."

_"Hello, this is Angie Robinson from the real estate office, and I'm calling for Richard Torres. I just put up your store this morning, I know I said it wouldn't be up until tomorrow, but someone took their property off the market so you got bumped up! I also wanted to confirm that you do still want to put up your home? I know you and your wife were still a little undecided when I talked to you last night, but I think it really would be the best decision for your family. Call me soon and let me know. Bye bye, now."_

And with that, Mitchie's head began to throb and her heart raced and she felt like her world was about to fall apart.

* * *

**I know it's a shortie, but I've been putting off homework and its starting to pile up. Not much happened, I know, but I wanted to show the relationship between Sunny and Mitchie growing. Well, I'm kind of hoping for something big. I want to get at least 400 reviews by the last chapter of the story :) Think you can do it? Heehee.**

**Much Love,  
Wish**


	17. Spanish, Texts, and NonComplaints

**Author's note: I o****wn nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out. And, specially for this chapter, I don't own Shamoo, Jonas Brothers, or the song Video Girl. Or the song Old McDonald :) Or Huggies. Or Dior. Or the Fast and the Furious... mmkay. Although I just realized, if I did own all this stuff, I'd be pretty darn rich.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

* * *

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" Sierra asked, her shiny, straight hair swinging down her back. She nearly had to jog to keep up with Mitchie's pace. "You hate power walking... what's up with the fast and the furious?" Sierra's bag lunged into the stomach of a pudgy freshman boy, who glared at her through his thick glasses. Sierra whirled around and yelled an apology.

Mitchie didn't break her stride. She sidestepped a banana peel, which was obviously a bonehead senior's idea of a good Prank Week trick. "I'm just in a bad mood," Mitchie muttered. She arrived at her locker and realized she didn't need anything from it. "I'm so stupid..."

"Mitchie. Honestly, what is wrong with you? You're not being yourself!" Sierra reached out to touch her arm, but Mitchie pulled away quickly, resulting in painful contact with her elbow and locker number four hundred nine. She winced and felt a hint of red creeping up her neck.

"Everything is falling apart," Mitchie whispered, tears biting at the backs of her eyes. "My dad had to put his store up for sale yesterday. I just found out they listed our _house _too, Si! They didn't even tell me! I had to get the news from Angie somebody from the real estate office. I haven't spoken to Shane in almost two days because I don't know how to tell him!"

Sierra's hard glare softened. "Tell him what, Mitch?" She bit her lip sympathetically.

"I don't know how to tell him that I can't be involved with him anymore," Mitchie answered, a stray tear rolling silently down her cheek. "I can't be distracted by anything right now. I have to figure out how I can save my family before we have to move... you don't want that, do you?"

"Of course I don't want you to move, Mitchie! But I don't see how being with Shane can affect any of it! If your parents have already tried everything to keep you from moving, then I think maybe you should just let things be... everything always works out how it's supposed to, Mitchie." Sierra didn't know what to say next, so she hoped what she said had been enough.

Mitchie just shook her head. "Maybe for you, but for me, it's just one thing after another." Mitchie gave a half-hearted wave and turned up the staircase and headed to her English class. She arrived too early, only three kids were in their seats yet. Sunny walked in just a few seconds after Mitchie.

"Hey, Mitchie!" Sunny bubbled, reaching out to hug her. Mitchie hugged her back, but her fake smile just didn't hide her bad mood. "Spill it, Mitch. I can totally tell something's the matter with you."

Mitchie recounted the whole story for Sunny. Sunny's eyes widened when Mitchie told her about her house. Mitchie felt a tear drip down her face. "Great," Mitchie whispered, wiping the tear away angrily. "Just what I need, Gwen McDermott seeing me crying."

"Don't worry, Gwen's not here yet. And, sweetie, today after school we will figure out what to do, okay? I promise everything will be okay." Sunny smiled lightly and the two sat in silence until the bell rang.

"Looks like Gwen's a no show," Mitchie whispered.

"Complaining?" Sunny asked with a smirk. She reached for Mitchie's homework and passed hers and Mitchie's up the row to turn in.

Mitchie shook her head once and opened her notebook to begin copying the whiteboard. "Definitely not."

* * *

Tess' pocket vibrated halfway through Spanish. She pulled her cellphone out swiftly while keeping her eyes ahead. She was an expert at looking like she was paying attention to the teacher when she really wasn't. It's how she got through dinners with her mother and Marc. The outside of the phone flashed _McDorkmott_. She sighed mentally.

_I was hoping it would be from Mitchie... though now that I think about it, she doesn't have a cell phone. Maybe I should get her one for Christmas... I wonder what McDorkmott wants... _Tess read the message quickly while still keeping her head raised so the teacher thought she really was watching her conjugate irregular verbs. "As if," Tess said, apparently out loud.

"Pregunta, Senorita Tyler?" the teacher asked, her eyebrows lifted in amusement.

"No, Senora Baum. I don't have a question. Sorry," Tess flashed a smile and pretended she didn't notice the twenty seven curious faces staring at her. She waited until everyone had turned back to the teacher to type out an angry response to Gwen's text, which read _im outside mitchies house. skipped school to stakeout a shane gray watch. did u no shes selling her house??_

Tess shook her head as she punched in her reply. _uh a, stalking a celeb is totally creepish and b, u should keep ur lies to urself. _She hit _send _and set her phone on her lap while she quickly copied out the notes she was supposed to have been writing. Half way through conjugating the word _ser, _her phone vibrated once more.

_im not lying. theres a huge 4sale sign in the yard. and fyi: im not stalking. just waiting for him to show up, which if mitchie means anything to him, he obviously will. god knows they must be in deep if theyre selling this dump. _

Tess bit her lip and raised her hand. "Senora, may I please use the restroom?" Everyone turned back to look at Mitchie again, but this time, she was prepared. She kept her eyes locked with Senora Baums', and her face unrevealing.

"En Espanol, por favor," the teacher said in her flawless accent. Tess faltered momentarily, but her face didn't show it. She quickly racked her brain for the magic words.

"Puedo ir al bano," Tess blurted, praying she said the right thing and wouldn't look like a complete airhead. Senora Baum snapped her fingers and Tess stowed her cell in the front pocket of her cashmere sweater before going forward to accept her bathroom pass.

* * *

Caitlyn snapped her gum, causing a nasty look from her mother. Caitlyn grinned to herself and snapped it again.

"Caitlyn Brianne Gellar! I swear if I hear you snap your gum one more time, I will take away your cell phone," Patricia threatened. She crossed her long, tan legs and closed her eyes. "That awful ringtone gives me migraines."

"Sorry," Caitlyn muttered. "Where are we going, anyway? I'm all for missing school and everything, but this impromptu road trip? I'm not so crazy about."

Patricia opened her eyes and reached over for her clutch purse. She began rummaging through it. Caitlyn wondered how much stuff she could have fit in there that made it so hard to find what she was looking for. "Aha," Patricia said finally, pulling out her oversized Dior sunglasses, her prized possession. "We're going to visit a friend of mine."

"Great," Caitlyn mumbled. _Another snapping, alcoholic, wannabe TJ Tyler. _

* * *

**Slight change in plans. Chapter has been cut short due to the author's crap-tastic week and she has decided to take a little break from the writing. Updates will resume once A) she feels like resuming; B) encouraging reviews are submitted; C) her life suddenly turns from horribly confusing, bad, sad, stressful, etc, back to normal; or D) all of the above.**

**Take your pick.**

**Sorry if this is mean of me, but I honestly can't deal right now. I need some major good things to happen before I will feel like my whole life is back to normal. I don't want to get into what has been going on because I hate dumping my problems on people I don't know (no offense, I'm sure all of you are great). So a little love would be fantastic :)**

**Thanks.  
Much Love,  
Wish**


	18. Author's Note :D

**Hey everybody!  
I have a lot of things to tell you, but let's start out with how much I really appreciate you guys!  
I just want to say thank you to all of you who sent me encouraging reviews or PM's. I can honestly say that it actually made me feel a bit better. I was happy to know that many of you really seem to care :)  
Now, onto to some cool news: I was nominated for a Fall 2008 Fantastalistic Award, which are being held by starsnuffers! So, you can go check out her profile and look at all the nominees! A vote for me would be pretty snazzy, guys :) I'm nominated in two categories: Best Camp Rock story and Best Smitchie story.  
On to other award news, the Wishy Awards are getting closer every second! I have not forgotten about them and I hope you haven't either. I know a few of you have told me that you don't really care about getting awards and that you don't think there should be an incentive for reviewing. But, I'm doing it more for the fun of it, not that you need a reviewing incentive. So if any more of you amazing readers think the Wishy Awards should be cancelled, please let me know. I just thought it would be a fun way to end the story, but if you disagree, let me know, please!!  
So, I can safely say the next update to the story will be up sometime before the end of tomorrow. Probably by this evening, I would say :) This is all because of those amazing readers I have who sent in reviews or PMed me. You guys really made me fel better and I can honestly say that the reviews I get on this story are the best reviews I have ever gotten. I'm really grateful (and lucky!) that I have found so many nice people here.  
A vote for me in the Fall 2008 Fantastalistic Awards would really be awesome. Unless you all don't think I should win, which I will totally understand! There are some amazing stories up for vote!  
Thank you all so much, I really love you guys!!  
Much Love,  
Wish**

**There's a link to starsnuffers profile on my page if you want to vote :)  
**


	19. Misunderstandings Can Break Some Hearts

**Author's note: I o****wn nothing, except the plot line. All characters and all that jazz belong to Disney. I also do not own MapQuest, the Jolly Green Giant, or Hummer, but I'm sure you all are smart enough to figure that out. And, specially for this chapter, I don't own Shamoo, Jonas Brothers, or the song Video Girl. Or the song Old McDonald :) Or Huggies. Or Dior. Or the Fast and the Furious... Or eBay. mmkay. Although I just realized, if I did own all this stuff, I'd be pretty darn rich.  
**

**Summary: What will happen when Mitchie returns home from her long, eventful summer at Camp Rock? Will she stay in touch with Shane Gray? What about Caitlyn, Tess, and the rest of the Camp Rock gang? When Mitchie returns to school, she will realize that her summer at Camp Rock has put her popularity in the fast lane. Especially because of the fact that she has the phone numbers of Connect 3. :)**

**

* * *

**

**_ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Holy wow, guys. I know I haven't updated in forever and I am extremely, immensely, absolutely, ridiculously serious when I tell you how sorry I am. There are no excuses, and I am completely bummed out that I haven't had time for writing. Basically, so many wonderful, amazing, and unexplainable events have taken place in my life lately, and I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am for everything I have been given. So, the only thing that is making me feel awful in the midst of so many spectacular things, is that guilt I feel for promising to update the story, only to discover that the one day I promised turned into.. like seven entire months. I don't even know if there's anyone left to read the story. I'm hoping all of you fantastic people who put my story on alerts will see that, yes, I'm still here! So, without further ado, I give you the (I think) long-awaited update to How Camp Rock Changed My Life.

* * *

As the rest of Mitchie's English class filed out of the room, Sunny and Mitchie stayed behind, taking extra time to pick up their books and bags. "My house after school, right?" Mitchie asked, swinging her star bag onto her shoulder.

"Correctomundo, amigo," Sunny giggled. "This test is gonna be a killer." Mitchie nodded in agreement as the two went into the hallway. "You know, Mitchie, I was thinking. Maybe you should invite Sierra to hang with us tonight. I still feel really awful about what Gwen did to your guys' friendship, even if it is back on track. I wouldn't mind getting to know her, anyway. She seems nice."

Mitchie grinned. "She's awesome. And you really wouldn't mind? If it were the three of us, we could turn it into a slumber party or something, you know? Study, well, at least _kind of _study, and then maybe a movie marathon and junk food? I think it would be fun."

"Totally," Sunny said. They began to walk toward their next class. "So, how are things going at home? I know everything was kinda shaky yesterday, but have things settled down at all?"

"Eh," Mitchie shrugged. "My parents are totally against the idea of me selling my guitar to pay off some bills. I'm still trying to find a way around it, though."

Sunny's eyebrows raised and she glared at Mitchie. "You're not going to do it without their permission, are you? Because, Mitchie, it really could hurt their feelings. They might think you don't appreciate their gift. With all this stuff going on, you don't want to add that to their frustration, do you?"

_She has a point, _Mitchie thought. "I know, Sun. But it's the only thing I own that's actually worth something. I can't let my family fall apart, Sunny."

The two entered geometry just as the bell rang. The teacher sent them a stern look. Mitchie took her seat in the third row, while Sunny made her way to her seat in front of the teacher's desk.

* * *

Mitchie threw her backpack on her bed and was about to head into the kitchen for a snack, when a yellow envelope lying on her bed caught her eye. She picked it up and examined the front, reading that it was from her grandma Elaine. _Must be the late birthday present_, Mitchie concluded. Despite all of her stress, she was actually quite eager to finally find out what her grandmother decided to send her. After tearing open the envelope, Mitchie's eyes widened.

Two tickets fell out of the envelope, the words _Connect 3 In Concert _in large letters across the front. "Perfect," Mitchie mumbled glumly. "Not only do I now have multiple tickets to the same concert, but I have multiple tickets to the same concert my boyfriend and his band will be in _and _that I'm supposed to sing at." She stared at them intently as an idea began to formulate in her mind. _I gotta work fast, before Sunny and Sierra get here._

_

* * *

_Jason sat at the rarely used kitchen table, surfing the internet on his laptop. He was just about to shut it out of boredom and go find something to eat, but he opened up his eBay account instead. Shane had set the account to watch all items with the keywords _Connect, 3, Jason, Nate, Shane, _and_ Elvis._ Jason clicked on the watch list and found a new listing for front row seats to their next show. Jason's eyebrows furrowed as he read the description: 'Two front row tickets to Connect 3's tour opener in Los Angeles, on September 30th at 8 pm. Get 'em before they're gone.'

What really confused him was the time the auction was started, only four minutes earlier, and the shipping from address. _Mitchie's house._

"She's selling our birthday gift to her," Jason whispered, anger rising in the pit of his stomach. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Shane asked, entering the room while tossing a green apple in the air and catching it again. He bit into the apple and stood behind Jason, his eyes scanning the page. He swallowed hard and the color drained from his face.

Jason turned to look at Shane's face. "There's gotta be some explanation, right? I mean, there's no way Mitchie would do something like this..."

Shane shook his head and turned, storming out of the room. He ran upstairs and threw some clothes in a duffel bag,and then went into Jason's room and took the car keys off of his dresser.

* * *

Mitchie grabbed the phone just as it began to ring, feeling good about her newest decision. "Hey," Mitchie said, expecting it to be either Sunny or Sierra to say they were on their way.

"Hey," the other voice said, clearly not Sunny or Sierra. This voice sounded hurt, disappointed. Mitchie knew who it was.

"Shane, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," Mitchie began, trying to find the right words to say. "I just-"

"No, save it, Mitchie." Shane's voice came in a short, angry burst. "I'm done. We're done."

The line went dead before Mitchie had the chance to say anything else. The phone fell out of her hands, tumbling to the floor. _'I'm done. We're done'. _The words played over and over inside her head. Tears filed her eyes and Mitchie layed on the couch, feeling completely numb.

* * *

Caitlyn answered her cell phone, glad to have something to distract her from her mother and her drunk friend. "Yo."

Nate's cute laugh came from the other end. "Yo yourself," he said. Caitlyn blushed. "What are you up to?" Nate asked.

"I'm at some anonymous friend of my mom's house. I'm dying from complete boredom over here. They haven't done anything except drink and laugh uncontrollably at everything. _Everything_," Caitlyn emphasized the word.

"Want me to come rescue you?" Nate asked, his heart racing. _I'm a nerd!_

"That would be.. amazing," Caitlyn smiled. She told him the address and hung up. She felt warm inside, like there were a million butterflies dancing in her stomach. _A ride with Nate will be the highlight of my life._

* * *

"Hey, can I borrow the Hummer?" Nate asked, sticking his head into Jason's room.

Jason looked up from his magazine. "I would totally let you, but they keys are gone. Shane took off. He found out Mitchie put her concert tickets up for sale and it pretty much crushed him. He left with out asking for my keys. His phone's off. He took some clothes, by the looks of his closet."

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Nate asked, sinking onto Jason's bed. "He wouldn't do anything stupid, would he?"

Jason shrugged. "If you would have asked me yesterday, I would have said of course not. But yesterday Mitchie didn't hurt him. Today, anything's possible."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Again, I'm really sorry about the wait. Don't hate me!**

**Much love,  
Wish  
**


End file.
